Midnight
by IAmPeterPan
Summary: Katniss piensa que se merece el trabajo que tiene y por ello se entrega a él en cuerpo y alma, y nunca mejor dicho porque trabaja en un club nocturno y de prostituta de lujo. Pero sus ideas sobre la vida cambiarán cuando, por azares del destino, conozca a Peeta, quien le ayudará a disfrutar de la vida y a darse cuenta de que se merece mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Vuelvo con una historia que ya había publicado pero que la vuelvo ha publicar remodelada y mejorada! Intentaré avisar a todos los que leyeron mi otra historia, se llamaba Mi Propia Pesadilla, por si queréis pasaros por ella, pero seguramente tome un camino muy diferente al que tenía con la otra historia porque ahora estoy mucho más informada y tengo muchas más ideas para llevar adelante esta historia de la manera más verosímil posible.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

-Tienes ensayo en diez minutos, preciosidad. –Darius apareció por la puerta de mi habitación. Asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que le había escuchado y seguí desenredado mi pelo.

Me acerqué al armario y cogí las primeras mayas y la camiseta de deporte más básica que vi, me las puse y me hice una trenza. Bajé tranquilamente hasta el gimnasio y me reuní con el resto de chicas. Aquel día estaba más cansada de lo normal y no sabía por qué, había llevado exactamente el mismo ritmo de vida que siempre. Madge se acercó a mí con su característica sonrisa.

-Hola –saludó. -¿No tienes ganas de esta noche?

Le devolví la sonrisa y comencé a estirar mis músculos para evitar una lesión.

-Sí, no voy a mentirte. Me encantan las noches temáticas.

-Lo único que diferencia esta noche de los demás es que los clientes beberán en cocos en vez de beber en copas normales –Johanna hizo acto de presencia ante nosotras, quejándose como siempre.

-Que un hawaiano te rechazara una cita no es razón para que odies la noche temática de Hawái –le dije en tono socarrón.

Johanna me sacó la lengua antes de reírse y las tres seguimos estirando hasta que apareció nuestra instructora.

-Hola chicas. Espero que hoy tengáis fuerzas para aprenderos la nueva coreografía de esta semana porque vais a estar la mayor parte del tiempo colgando en la barra. –bufé intentando que no me escuchase nadie y empecé a concienciarme del cansancio.

Cada una de nosotras nos acercamos a una barra de pole dance y esperamos a las indicaciones de la instructora.

Estuvimos prácticamente dos horas practicando la nueva coreografía hasta que todas más o menos le cogimos el truco. Al final de la clase me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, me sequé el sudor de la cara y bebí media botella de agua.

-Muy bien chicas, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora y suerte esta noche. –todas le dimos las gracias al unísono antes de salir del gimnasio.

Ni siquiera podía pensar de lo agotada que me encontraba.

-¿Ya no me merezco ni un saludo? –preguntó una voz conocida. Sonreí y me giré hacia Gale para saludarlo. –Oh, disculpe cosa roja y sudorosa, le había confundido con mi amiga Katniss.

-Te ríes ahora pero me gustaría verte cuando salgas, a ver quién está más agotado.

-Si quieres podemos vernos –me dijo a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo.

Me puse completamente roja sin poder evitarlo. Me ocurría siempre que me decía algo así a pesar de nuestro tipo de relación.

-Ojalá pudiera, pero tengo peluquería y masaje antes de salir al escenario.

Gale hizo una mueca y suspiró.

-Ya lo siento… -dijo en voz baja. –En ese caso nos vemos esta noche, ¿no? –asentí con una sonrisa y él me dio un beso en los labios.

…

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente debido a que me había dedicado a mimarme todo lo que pude, pero era algo obligatorio ya que debía estar perfecta esta noche.

El comedor estaba abarrotado cuando llegué a él y casi no encontré sitio para sentarme. Me sirvieron la cena y prácticamente la engullí por el hambre que tenía.

-No te tengo mucho aprecio pero tampoco me gustaría ver cómo te atragantas con un trozo de carne. –Johanna intentaba hacerme rabiar, y aquella noche no iba a ser difícil que lo consiguiese por lo que decidí no entrar en su juego y simplemente no le contesté. Podía ser muy adorable cuando quería, pero otras veces no se soportaba ni ella misma.

A lo lejos vi acercarse a Darius y empecé a olerme lo que iba a pasar.

-Que aproveche a todas. –nos sonrió y yo aguardé esperando a que dijera mi nombre, pocas veces me sonreía la suerte. –Katniss –y ahí estaba yo, carraspeé y me limpié la boca con la servilleta. –Esta noche te toca trabajar, y antes de que me vengas con las mismas quejas de siempre tengo que decirte que es en el Ritz-Carlton –todas mis amigas pegaron un grito que hizo que me sobresaltase, aunque he de admitir que yo también me había quedado alucinada. –Así que espero que te comportes, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez.

-El de la última vez era un asqueroso. –me defendí.

-Lo que sea, este es nuevo, ha pagado una suite entera y te ha pedido durante toda la noche.

Abrí los ojos y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Este hombre iba a pagarme 2.000 dólares por pasar una noche conmigo.

-Esto es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ser prostitutas de lujo –dijo Madge con una sonrisa. Sabía que ella era la única que realmente se alegraba por mí, las demás me sonreían y me animaban pero deseaban estar en mi puesto.

-Debes estar allí a las once de la noche, y pasa antes por maquillaje para que te dejen guapa. –después de decir esto Darius se marchó y fue a hablar con Cato que se encontraba tres mesas a la derecha y que seguramente esta noche tendría el mismo destino que yo.

Terminé de cenar y fui casi a la carrera hasta mi habitación para arreglarme y coger todo lo que iba a necesitar. Me puse el conjunto de ropa interior que mejor me sentaba. Un sujetador y unas pequeñas braguitas azules oscuro con encaje negro encima. También cogí un corsé y unos ligueros a juego los cuales me até con unas tiras a los panties. Me miré en el espejo y me mordí el labio, estaba irresistible.

De ropa escogí un vestido elegante de color negro y unos tacones a juego. Metí en un bolso todo lo necesario para la noche como por ejemplo lubricante, infinidad de condones y maquillaje de repuesto.

Salí de la casa una vez maquillada a la perfección y le di al primer taxista que paró la dirección del hotel al que debía acudir. Iba un poco justa de tiempo pero el chico no me pillaría con la habitación a medio preparar.

Poco a poco iba animándome más ante la perspectiva de ganar 2.000€ en una sola noche, debía comportarme como era debido para intentar conseguir mantener a este chico como fuese, podría solucionarme la vida. Pagué al taxista y bajé del coche ayudada por un botones que me esperaba sonriente, caminé hacia la recepción haciendo resonar mis tacones y moviendo mis caderas, sintiéndome guapa.

-Hola, buenas noches. –dije con mi voz sexi. –Un amigo me espera en la suite 4. ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

El chico, que no debía pasar de los veinte años, me sonrió poniéndose rojo antes de buscar torpemente la llave de la suite. Me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese hasta los ascensores y entramos junto a unas cuantas personas más que se fueron bajando poco a poco, pero ninguno llegó hasta la planta de las suites.

Mi corazón se estaba desbocando, iba a ser la primera vez que iba a ver una suite. Ahora mismo me sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo. No me resultaba difícil imaginarme viviendo así siempre, pagando estos hoteles con mi dinero y disfrutando las habitaciones con mi hermana Prim.

-Aquí es –el chico me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y cogí la llave que me tendía. Se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se alejó por el pasillo.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y entré en la enorme suite. Un enorme salón me recibió mostrándome a través de un ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared las vistas de la ciudad de Miami. Un grupo de sofás frente a una televisión de plasma y una pequeña barra de bar con todo tipo de bebidas imaginables. Fue allí donde me dirigí primero y me serví una copa fuerte. En los siguientes minutos me dediqué a conocer el resto de la suite, tenía una habitación de matrimonio en la que cabría el piso de cualquier persona media de aquella ciudad, constituido por la cama de matrimonio más grande que había visto en mi vida y un par de sofás. Una puerta daba paso a un vestidor lleno de cajones, estanterías y perchas y otra puerta daba paso a un baño con jacuzzi. Suspiré triste por saber que solo podría tener aquello durante una noche.

Sacudí la cabeza y dejé mi vestido guardado en el vestidor, vacié el contenido del bolso en el cajón de una de las mesillas que estaban junto a la cama y después lo colgué en una percha. Me había quedado con la ropa interior y mis tacones para recibir a mi cliente. No debía tardar mucho en llegar ya que prácticamente era la hora.

Estaba sopesando la idea de ir a hacerme otra copa cuando escuché la puerta principal de la suite abrirse. A mi corazón le dio un vuelco y dejó de latir por unos segundos. Cogí aire e intenté relajarme. Por muchas veces que hubiese hecho eso no conseguía acostumbrarme. Me tumbé en la cama y esperé a que llegara al dormitorio. Los pasos del chico resonaban por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el dormitorio pero se detuvieron cuando vi la sombra a través del hueco de la puerta, fruncí el ceño y me medio incorporé preguntándome si le pasaba algo. Recé para que no fuese un psicópata. Escuché un fuerte suspiro y entonces el chico entró en la habitación.

Era alto, rubio y fuerte y estaba vestido muy elegante. Demasiado elegante para la ocasión diría yo, pero tampoco era un factor que me preocupase en exceso. Cuando le miré a la cara me di cuenta de que era muy joven, seguramente tendría dos o tres años más que yo, sus ojos azules y el pelo rubio rizado le daban un aspecto más inocente del que tendría, o eso esperaba… No me gustaba trabajar con críos.

Me di cuenta enseguida de que era de los tímidos, por lo que decidí empezar yo.

-Buenas noches –dije con mi voz de chica dulce -¿Cómo te llamas?

Me levanté y me acerqué a él caminando sobre mis tacones y moviendo seductoramente las caderas. Los ojos del chico me recorrieron de arriba abajo y sonreí.

-P-P-Peeta… -susurró con gran esfuerzo. Tragó saliva e intentó mantener los ojos sobre los míos.

-Yo me llamo Lowin –mis manos se colocaron sobre sus hombros y los acaricié suavemente. –Significa leona en alemán. –esto último se lo susurré cerca del oído.

Y al parecer hice bien porque las manos de Peeta se colocaron sobre mi cintura y me empujaron con fuerza hacia atrás, obligándome a retroceder para después caer de golpe sobre la cama. Sus labios se juntaron a los míos con fiereza, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca con una rapidez y una fuerza increíbles.

Intenté que mi sorpresa durase lo menos posible ya que yo era la profesional allí y la que iba a conducir la noche como quería.

Como pude me coloqué encima del chico y le quité la chaqueta del traje rápidamente sin separar nuestros labios. Cuando empecé a desabrocharle la camisa, unas manos me sujetaron las muñecas y me separaron de él.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho –empezó a decir mientras se incorporaba todo lo que podía conmigo delante. –No puedo hacer esto…

Me quitó de encima de él y volvió a abrocharse los botones de su camisa.

-Respeto tu trabajo como cualquier otro, pero es que no me siento capaz de hacer esto.

Mi cara debía ser un cuadro. No podía desfruncir el ceño ya que era incapaz de creerme que esto estuviese pasando. No sabía cómo llevar aquella situación ya que nunca me había ocurrido. _Katniss, improvisa y rápido_.

-No te preocupes, te pagaré lo prometido y puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche disfrutando del hotel…

Entonces vi que iba a coger su chaqueta del suelo y me di cuenta de que aquel chico pensaba largarse del hotel. Y no estaba dispuesta a perder así de fácil un cliente tan rico.

-Ey, ey, ey… Espera –dije levantándome de la cama y acercándome a él. -¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

Peeta suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

-Yo no quería contratarte, pero hice una apuesta con mis amigos y como la perdí me han obligado a contratarte y pasar una noche contigo… Lo siento mucho, debe ser muy bochornoso para ti.

Volví a fruncir el ceño. Vaya con las apuestas de los ricos…

-Voy a irme… Le pagaré a tu jefe… Y de nuevo, lo siento mucho.

Abrí los ojos y me coloqué entre Peeta y la puerta del dormitorio. Intentaría ganarme a aquel chico como fuese.

-¿Vas a dejar que tus amigos sepan que no has cumplido tu palabra? Ellos te dijeron que debías pasar una noche conmigo, ¿no? –Peeta asintió con la duda dibujada en su expresión. –Bueno, pues pasaremos la noche juntos, no necesariamente tiene que haber sexo de por medio.

Noté un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho ya que aquel hombre era, con diferencia, el más guapo y atractivo que me encontraba en mucho tiempo.

La cara de Peeta se relajó y se asomó una pequeña sonrisa encantadora.

-¿No te importa? –preguntó dejando la chaqueta sobre la cama.

-En absoluto. –le sonreí para demostrarle que era verdad lo que decía. –Y cuando no se puede follar… el segundo mejor plan es beber. Espérame en el salón, voy a ponerme algo más de ropa. –Fui al armario a ponerme la ropa con la que había venido para que no se sintiese tan violento. Llegué al salón y vi a Peeta preparando ya unos cócteles para los dos. –Vaya, actúas rápido.

Me sonrió y se acercó a uno de los sofás con las dos copas, me entregó una y se sentó. Me coloqué a su lado y le di un pequeño sorbo a la bebida.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a un juego que me gusta? –le propuse mirándole intensamente.

-Claro, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer…

Bueno, a mí se me ocurrían unas cuantas cosas que podría hacerle. Me mordí el labio e intenté concentrarme en la conversación.

-Consiste en que yo te hago una pregunta, tú tienes que contestarme y hacerme otra pregunta, y así todo el rato.

-Parece fácil. ¿Es obligatorio contestar a todas las preguntas?

-No. Puedes pasar directamente a hacer la pregunta. Pero, si no contestas a una pregunta tienes que beber un chupito de vodka, así lo ponemos más interesante. –me sonrió y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela. –Empiezo yo. ¿Es la primera vez que contratas a una prostituta de lujo?

Era una pregunta muy sencilla, porque ya sabía la respuesta. Pero no quería ponerle las cosas difíciles desde el principio.

-Sí, y no creo que vuelva a hacerlo. No te ofendas. –se quedó durante unos segundos callado y entonces me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ya sabía la pregunta que me iba a hacer. -¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Rápidamente llené un vaso de chupito de vodka y estaba dispuesta a bebérmelo, ya que nunca desvelaba mi verdadero nombre a ningún cliente puesto que podrían descubrir quien soy fuera del trabajo y eso no me hacía ninguna gracia; pero Peeta tenía algo que me cautivaba, apenas nos conocíamos pero me sentía incapaz de no confiar en él. Puede que me equivocase en mi decisión, pero solté el vaso lleno de vodka y le miré.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Katniss. –el detalle de que era el primer cliente que lo sabía me lo ahorré, no quería quedar como una loca. -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticinco –respondió rápidamente. –Gracias por decirme tu nombre, no me sentía cómodo llamándote "leona". Katniss es más bonito. ¿Tú que edad tienes?

-Veintidós. –Entonces Peeta tuvo la reacción que todo el mundo tenía al descubrir mi edad. Todos pensaban "qué joven es para dedicarse a esto" y luego pasaban a pensar "pobrecilla, la vida le habrá dado muchos palos para acabar aquí". –Ahórrate la cara de lástima, rubio. ¿Cómo llegaste a contratarme a mí?

-Un amigo frecuenta un local de streap-tease. Allí conoció a Darius y le habló del otro negocio que llevaba, el de las prostitutas de lujo. Alguna vez ha contratado a alguna y entonces se le ocurrió que yo pasase una noche con una de vosotras ya que no he tenido una buena temporada en lo que respecta a las chicas, y… esta noche estabas tú aquí. –no pude evitar ponerme roja ante la idea de que seguramente me hubiese acostado con su amigo, pero disimulé como pude. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en esto?

Ahora sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, me bebí el chupito de vodka de golpe y cerré los ojos cuando el líquido bajó por mi garganta, abrasándome.

-Perdón –musitó. –No debería entrometerme tanto en tu vida privada. –yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza mientras volvía a rellenar mi vaso.

-No te preocupes, en esto consiste el juego, pero hay preguntas que no estoy dispuesta a contestar. –recorrí el borde del pequeño vaso con mi dedo índice mientras sopesaba la siguiente pregunta que le haría a aquel chico. –Has dicho que has pasado una mala temporada con las chicas, ¿a qué te refieres?

Peeta rio brevemente y después hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, no sé como explicártelo de manera sencilla, pero resumiendo un poco la historia… Yo estaba enamorado de una chica fantástica a la que deseaba entregarle todo mi mundo –sonreí un poco al escuchar hablar a Peeta de aquella manera de las chicas. –Pero supongo que ella prefería entregarle su mundo a otro mientras estaba conmigo. –abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Te ponía los cuernos? ¿A ti?

-Sí, y después de eso no he querido tener mucha relación con más chicas, no me sentía preparado. Así que seis meses después de que me enterase de eso salí de fiesta con unos amigos y cerca de nuestra mesa estaban unas chicas bebiendo y pasándoselo bien, igual que nosotros. Uno de mis amigos estaba cansado de que ni siquiera me fijase en las chicas y él sabía que era porque yo pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ninguna. –conforme Peeta me contaba su historia con las chicas cada vez me daba más pena pero hice todo el esfuerzo posible para no poner cara de pena. –Me dijo que si llamaba a una de aquellas chicas y decía que yo era el más guapo del grupo tendría que aceptar una prueba que me pusiese él, y si decía que el más guapo era cualquier otro de mi grupo yo le pondría la prueba. Llamaron a algunas chicas de ese grupo y después de hablar un rato con ellas les preguntaron quién les parecía el más guapo del grupo y después de debatirlo entre ellas, me señalaron. –no pude evitar sonreír.

-Y entonces te dijo que la prueba era pasar una noche con una prostituta de lujo. –adiviné.

-No, la prueba era mucho más sencilla pero no me sentía capaz. Era simplemente bailar con una de aquellas chicas e intentar conocerla un poco. Pero me sentía incapaz, así que me negué. Y aunque esta prueba también la veía imposible, ellos no estarían aquí para ver cómo te decía que no quería hacer nada. –antes de que me diera tiempo de comentar su historia, me hizo su pregunta. -¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

No me esperaba para nada esa pregunta y estuve más tiempo del debido pensando en la respuesta. Por las noches trabajaba, por las mañanas dormía y a lo largo de la tarde entrenaba o acudía a mis sesiones de belleza.

-No tengo mucho tiempo libre, la verdad. Pero antes me gustaba bailar e ir al cine. Ahora bailo, pero hago otro tipo de baile.

-Si quieres, un día podemos ir al cine. –Peeta se quedó en silencio de repente y empezó a ponerse rojo, a mi la proposición me sorprendió tanto que no supe que contestar. –Discúlpame, no sé lo que digo. Ha sido una propuesta estúpida –siguió murmurando cosas sobre que seguramente no era el primero que me pedía una cita y que estaría cansada de pardillos como él.

-Peeta –le corté. –Me encantaría ir al cine un día contigo, fuera del horario laboral –dije para asegurarle que no veía la cita como trabajo.

Nunca había hecho una cosa parecida. Si iba a pasar tiempo con un hombre mejor que me pagara y no perder el tiempo. Pero algo en mi interior me impulsaba a querer conocer a aquel chico, no me importaba pasar la tarde con él sin recibir un solo dólar a cambio. Me bebí de un trago el chupito que tenía en la mano y le sonreí.

-Entonces iremos al cine –dijo aparentemente más relajado.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Necesito que me digáis si os parece bien la extensión del capitulo (¿Muy largo, muy corto?), también qué pensáis de la historia! Los reviews son muy importantes para mí para mejorar poco a poco la historia y mi forma de escribir también!

Intentaré colgar un capítulo por semana, además en unos 13 días acabo los exámenes y ya vendrá el verano por lo que tendré más tiempo de escribir!

Un saludo a tod s y muchísimas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic. De verdad, muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

YA ES VIERNES! Y ESO SIGNIFICA NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Espero que este os guste! Aquí conoceréis un poco más la situación de Katniss y de su trabajo! Quería proponeros una cosa si un buen número de personas me escribe un review os pondré un adelanto del siguiente capitulo en cada capitulo. Y si veo que los reviews sobrepasan mis expectativas colgaré dos capitulos esa semana (todo esto lo haré basandome en la cantidad de follows que tengo, por ejemplo si tengo 16 follows y tengo 8 reviews os pondré un adelanto y si tengo 16 o más reviews colgaré dos capitulos esa semana) ¿Os parece? No se me ocurre mejor manera de agradeceros los reviews!

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que Gale me abriese la puerta. Un minuto más tarde apareció tras la puerta sin camiseta y con una toalla agarrada alrededor de su cintura.

-Hola, ¿estás ocupado? –le pregunté con una amplia sonrisa.

-No, acabo de salir de la ducha. ¿Quieres pasar?

-¿Me lo preguntas? –dije con una sonrisa mientras pasaba a su habitación. -¿Sabes? Estás muy sexy con el pelo mojado y la toalla alrededor de la cintura. –enarqué una ceja y me senté en el borde de su cama.

Gale y yo manteníamos una relación un tanto extraña. Nos gustábamos y aunque sabíamos que no funcionaríamos como pareja no nos privábamos de pasar muy buenos ratos juntos cuando necesitábamos calor humano. Aunque en realidad cada vez que él aparecía con una chica una esquinita de mi corazón se retorcía de dolor. No podía admitir en voz alta que estaba completamente enamorada de Gale.

Entonces mi amigo llevó lentamente una mano al nudo que había hecho a un lado de cadera y lo sujetó mientras me miraba con la cabeza inclinada. Lo desató y sonrió pícaramente.

-Dios mio, ahora estás infinitamente más sexy. –murmuré. Se acercó a mí y me tumbó en la cama delicadamente antes de colocarse encima de mí.

-Tú siempre estás sexy te pongas lo que te pongas. –dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos.

De mi garganta salió un breve y vergonzoso gemido pero lo ignoré y enrollé mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Gale. No me costó mucho tiempo notar su erección contra mí. Era inevitable que todo mi cuerpo temblase cada vez que Gale me acariciaba, él me veía como una amiga con la que satisfacer una necesidad física, pero yo no podía verlo únicamente así. Mi corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que lo veía, no había sentido eso hacia nadie más. Tampoco sabía si estaba realmente enamorada de mi amigo o si simplemente le estaba eternamente agradecida ya que él había conseguido que saliese de la pobreza al introducirme en este trabajo. Me enseñó todo lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no para ser perfecta con otros hombres.

La camiseta y los pantalones que llevaba puestos desaparecieron y antes de que me diera cuenta la lengua de Gale recorría todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Mis manos se dirigieron al cierre de mi sujetador y me lo quité a la vez que él se deshacía de mis bragas. Me coloqué encima de él y recorrí toda la largura de su miembro con mi intimidad, sin introducirlo en mí, extendiendo mi humedad e intentando que se vuelva loco.

Sus gemidos me confirmaron que mis intenciones se habían cumplido. Gale se estiró para abrir un cajón de su mesilla y cogió un condón y menos de dos segundos ya lo tenía puesto. Agarré su miembro con mi mano y me senté sobre él haciendo que me penetrase lentamente. Ambos gemimos y yo comencé a moverme para que su miembro se introdujera más en mí. Gale puso sus manos en mis caderas y me ayudó con los movimientos consiguiendo que descontrolase por completo mis gemidos y haciendo que me pusiese roja de la vergüenza.

Me mordí el labio para intentar no gritar ya que si alguien se enteraba de que Gale y yo manteníamos este tipo de relación podíamos tener problemas. No estaba permitido que nadie mantuviese relaciones con nadie puesto que podía peligrar la calidad de nuestro trabajo y eso el jefe no se lo podía permitir.

Entonces Gale empezó a gemir más fuerte debido a que mis caderas se movían cada vez más rápido, le puse una almohada en la cara para ahogar sus gritos y no pude evitar reír. Rápidamente cambió de posición y me dejó tumbada contra el colchón para que él pudiese aumentar la velocidad de las penetraciones; por su cara supe que pronto acabaría por lo que llevé mi mano a mi clítoris para masajearlo y conseguir llegar al orgasmo a la vez que Gale. Era inevitable gritar llegados a este punto y lo único que podíamos hacer era confiar en que ninguno de nuestros compañeros comentase nada de lo que estaba escuchando por los pasillos.

-¡Más rápido, Gale! –pude decir entre gemidos.

Y ambos explotamos a la vez. Me embistió un par de veces más y después se dejó caer sobre mí. Le acaricié el pelo mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

-Asegúrate de que nunca me enfade contigo, Catnip. –murmuró contra mi cuello. –No podría vivir sin esto.

Solté una carcajada pero por mi cara cruzó una sombra de decepción. No entendía cómo podía ser para Gale alguien con quien pasar el rato con todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, yo me sentía incapaz de considerarlo solo eso. Pero esto era lo que me merecía, en la vida cada uno tenía lo que se merecía.

Tenía el trabajo que me merecía y el amor que me merecía. Y estaba contenta con ello porque no aspiraba a tener nada más.

Me quité a Gale de encima y me tumbé de lado en la cama para poder verlo a la cara.

-Vas a tener que ducharte otra vez… -comenté.

-He consumido tantas calorías entre esto y las dos horas de entrenamiento que me podría comer una vaca entera sin engordar un solo gramo –me reí y me mordí el labio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo? –Además, esta noche trabajo fuera. Una señora rica cuyo marido se ha ido de vacaciones y no quiere dormir sola, ni siquiera sé si quiere follar… Darius sólo me ha dicho que busca compañía masculina.

A veces pasaba, nuestros clientes no nos contrataban únicamente por el sexo, también nos contrataban como acompañantes a algún evento o para hablar. Una vez contrataron durante un fin de semana entero a Johanna para acudir a unas jornadas en otro país y simplemente tenía que fingir en público que era la pareja de su cliente.

-A lo mejor tienes suerte y no tienes que tirártela.

-Hombre… si es una vieja sí que tendré suerte. Pero si es una de estas ricachonas de cuarenta años con la libido de una de veinte… espero que quiera hacer algo porque esas mujeres son geniales.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. Gale era así. Pero me gustaba tal y como era.

-A mi Darius de momento no me ha dicho que tenga que trabajar hoy, así que estaré feliz de estar en el club hoy. Aunque necesito enviar el dinero a Prim… -suspiré hablando más para mí que para Gale.

-¿Por qué sigues enviándole dinero? Te abandonaron… que les jodan a las dos.

-No –le corté. –Mi madre me abandonó y arrastró a Prim con ella. Es diferente. No lo entenderías. –volví a suspirar y me levanté de la cama antes de vestirme. –Voy a maquillarme y a darme un masaje, creo que me lo merezco. –le guiñé un ojo y salí de su habitación.

* * *

-Te he comprado un regalo, descerebrada -miré interrogante a Johanna, no era propio de ella hacer regalos a nadie. -Deja de mirarme así y abre el paquete antes de que me arrepienta.

Cojo la pequeña caja envuelta en papel plateado y lo rasgo ilusionada por la sorpresa que me esperaba. Al verlo abrí los ojos y la boca y miré a Johanna alucinada.

-¿Son...? -dije sin poder terminar la pregunta.

-Sí, dos pezoneras con tachuelas de pinchos.

No pude evitar gritar de la emoción. Siempre había querido unas pezoneras así para poder lucirlas en el espectáculo. Johanna rio ante mi grito y me enseñó otras completamente iguales a las que me acababa de dar y supuse que se habría comprado otras para ella. Rápidamente nos quitamos la camiseta y el sujetador y nos ayudamos a ponérnoslas, los siguientes minutos los dedicamos a sacudirnos delante del espejo para probar su resistencia. Gracias a su regalo íbamos a sacar buenas propinas esta noche.

La mitad de las chicas salieron del vestuario ya preparadas para que empezase el espectáculo, las demás seguimos frente al espejo para terminar de maquillarnos.

-Katniss... -estaba tan concentrada en ponerme bien las pestañas postizas que no me enteré de cuándo había entrado Darius. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de nervios, cuando Darius venía era para darte trabajo. A pesar de llevar varios años trabajando con él seguía poniéndome nerviosa a la hora de entregarme a un hombre, no era miedo sino una preocupación por mi propia integridad física ya que podía encontrarme con cualquier tipo de persona aunque últimamente mis clientes eran personas pudientes que me trataban y me pagaban muy bien.

-Hay alguien que pregunta por ti en la barra –aliviada suspiré y asentí mientras cogía una bata fina de encaje que no tapaba mucho pero algo hacía –Si quiere habitación se la das –puse los ojos en blanco y asentí seria.

Salí del vestuario y recorrí los pasillos en silencio. Entré en el salón principal donde la música estaba sonando a gran volumen y los hombres gritaban a las chicas que bailaban mientras agitaban sus billetes.

-Thom –hice una señal al camarero que servía las copas y se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Katniss. ¿Te pongo algo?

-No, no gracias. Darius me ha dicho que alguien había preguntado por mí.

-Sí, es cierto. Lleva unos quince minutos ahí sentado y cuando ha empezado el espectáculo ha preguntado por ti –Thom levantó la mano y señaló a la otra punta de la barra.

No pude evitar morderme el labio a la vez que sonreía cuando reconocí a Peeta sentado en un taburete de espaldas al escenario mientras le daba vueltas a su copa concentrado.

-Apunta en mi cuenta todo lo que se tome –le dije a Thom antes de separarme de la barra para sortear a todos los hombres y poder llegar a Peeta.

No me podía creer que hubiese venido. Había pasado más de una semana desde que nos conocimos en el hotel y ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo. La mañana siguiente de estar bebiendo con él en la habitación del hotel recibí un mensaje de Gale que me pedía que fuese a su casa y yo acudí a su llamada tan rápido que ni siquiera caí en la cuenta de darle mi teléfono para ir al cine con él, como me había prometido.

Me coloqué detrás de su ancha espalda y carraspeé fuerte para que me escuchase por encima de la música.

Se giró levemente y cuando me reconoció me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa.

-¡Has venido! –dije contenta pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo. Dios, que bien olía.

Él me devolvió el abrazo rodeando mi cintura, cuando no separamos no apartó su mano derecha de mi cuerpo e inevitablemente, e incomprensiblemente, me puse nerviosa.

-¿Hoy no bailas? –me preguntó acercando su cara a la mía para que le escuchase mejor.

-Sí, salgo dentro de media hora, ¿vas a quedarte a verlo? –me encontré preguntándome a mí misma si realmente quería que Peeta se quedase a verme o no.

-Sí, si no te importa.

Me mordí el labio de nuevo mientras le volvía a abrazas para después tener una excusa por la que estar más pegada a él.

Hice una señal a Thom para que se acercara.

-Trae cuatro chupitos de tequila –Peeta me miró asustado y yo me reí. –Son para celebrar que me has encontrado.

Cada uno cogimos uno de los vasos que había traído Thom, le puse sal en la mano y le acerqué una rodaja de lima, yo también me puse sal y cogí otra rodaja.

Lamí mi mano y de un trago me bebí el contenido del vaso. Mientras chupaba el zumo de la rodaja me atreví a guiñarle un ojo a Peeta que sonrió poniéndose levemente rojo mientras se metía la rodaja en la boca.

Repetimos el proceso con el otro chupito y rodeé el cuello de Peeta para ponerme frente a él.

-¿Te ha costado mucho encontrarme? –le pregunté acariciando inconscientemente su pelo, supongo que el tequila ya empezaba a hacer su trabajo.

-No. Simplemente lo que me costó convencer a mi amigo de venir aquí, él fue el que te contrató –asentí escuchándole, me encantaba su voz y esta segura de que podía pasarme horas escuchando cómo hablaba. ¿Acaba de pensar eso? –Él está ahí en primera fila –miré hacia donde me señalaba y vi a un chico joven metiendo un billete de 50 en el tanga de Madge, no me sonaba de nada y suspiré aliviada al descubrir que no me había acostado con él –Pero yo creo que me iré antes que él, no estoy muy cómodo en este ambiente.

Hice un puchero involuntario e intenté borrarlo rápidamente de mi cara. Quería que Peeta se quedase a ver cómo bailaba pero por otra parte no me apetecía que viera cómo movía las caderas delante de otros hombres a cambio de dinero.

-¿A qué hora acabas? –me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cintura por encima de la tela de la bata consiguiendo que me pusiese más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-Entre semana hasta las tres, los fines de semana solemos acabar a las seis.

Peeta abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

-¿Tienes que estar bailando hasta las seis de la mañana?

-No –me puse roja, no sabía si quería contárselo. Y no sabía si él quería saberlo. –Ahora me toca bailar y después si alguien me pude habitación se la doy.

-¿Pedir habitación? –preguntó inocente. Le lancé una mirada significativa y lo entendió al instante –Oh… Entiendo.

-Después de eso tengo que dar vueltas por aquí sirviendo copas o bailando para alguien.

-Katniss… -la voz de Thom al otro lado de la barra me sobresaltó –sales en cinco minutos.

Suspiré y me giré hacia Peeta.

-Lo siento mucho, me gustaría hablar más contigo pero tengo que bailar.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abracé más rato de lo normal.

Fui casi a la carrera a los vestuarios y me puse la ropa para salir al escenario que consistía en una falda prácticamente inexistente que ni siquiera tapaba todo mi culo y un top que solo cubría mis pechos.

-¿Preparada para estrenar tu regalo? –Johanna me sonrió mientras se colocaba los tacones. Me puse rápidamente los míos mientras asentía con una sonrisa.

-Además hay alguien entre el público con el que quiero lucirlas.

-Vaya, vaya… A lo mejor le estampo las tetas a alguno en la cara para que las aprecie.

-De acuerdo –dije riéndome –pero ni se te ocurra tocar al rubio de la barra, te arrancaré las tetas con pezoneras incluidas.

-¡Chicas! –gritó Darius -¡al escenario!

Corrimos por detrás del escenario y cada una se colocó en cada una de las pasarelas, yo me aseguré de ponerme en la que estaba más cerca de la barra. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba nerviosa antes de salir al escenario y sabía perfectamente cual era la razón.

Madge bajó al escenario y me guiñó un ojo para desearme suerte. Me coloqué detrás de la cortina esperando a que sonase la música.

Cuando las primeras notas atronaron mis oídos a través de los altavoces aparté la cortina de golpe y aparecí en el escenario con mi cara más seductora. No pude evitar que me ojos buscasen los de Peeta y cuando lo encontré sentado junto a su amigo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho me puse roja irremediablemente.

Seguí con mi coreografía concentrándome en la barra vertical a la que tenía que subir. Todas las chicas hacíamos prácticamente la misma coreografía a excepción de algunos pasos que improvisábamos, pero los hombres no se daban cuenta de que repetíamos el mismo baile noche tras noche a lo largo de un par de semanas.

Después de hacer unos cuantos giros en la barra me arranqué de golpe la falda y como respuesta recibí gritos por parte de mis espectadores y una bonita cantidad de billetes enganchados en mi tanga.

Continué con mi baile, calentando las braguetas de los clientes y entonces me arranqué el top consiguiendo que en mi tanga ya no cupiesen más billetes.

Bajé del escenario con la intención de acercarme un poco a Peeta pero sin que él lo notara. Abrí los ojos ante mis pensamientos, parecía una adolescente enamorada del guapo de su clase.

Me acerqué a un hombre y me senté encima de sus piernas dándole la espalda, no tardé mucho en notar su erección contra mi culo. Di un par de botes sobre él y me levanté para acercarme a otro.

Le acaricié sensualmente el pecho y di un lametón en cuello, disimulé la mueca de asco al notar el sabor de colonia barata.

Por fin me estaba acercando a Peeta, que me miraba con la cara teñida de rojo y lo brazos cruzados. El hecho de que él no me hubiese lanzado ningún billete me llenaba de alegría demostrando lo que me dejo sobre que quería volver a verme pero sin pagarme dinero.

Mi cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad pensando en lo que podía hacer a Peeta cuando estuviese frente a él ya que no quería restregarme contra su paquete como hacía con todos los hombres, no me parecía bien.

Cuando estuve frente a él me incliné y le di un simple y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, me miró sorprendido y le guiñé un ojo antes de volver al escenario y seguir bailando.

Intenté olvidarme de que Peeta estaba viéndome ya que me desconcentraba mucho y debía ser perfecta o tendría consecuencias. Pero dejar de fijarme en él me costó no saber cuándo se marchó, cinco minutos antes de acabar mi baile me atreví a mirar hacia donde estaba pero solo encontré dos sillas vacías. Acabó la música y bajé del escenario entre triste y enfadada, me metí en el escenario y recé para que nadie pidiese una habitación conmigo porque no estaba de humor para pasar el rato con nadie.

Johanna entró corriendo al vestuario y empezó a cambiarse de ropa, seguramente alguien le había pedido para pasar la noche con ella, se quitó las pezoneras con agua caliente y se sentó a mi lado para quitarse los tacones.

-El mordisco en el cuello nunca falla –dijo sonriendo. Johanna era la que más disfrutaba con aquel trabajo, se hacía la dura pero yo sabía que le gustaba -¿Qué tal con el rubiales de la barra?

Suspiré y me quedé mirando fijamente una toalla tirada en el suelo.

-Se ha marchado –murmuré.

-Oye –Johanna me miró seria –Deja de hacer el estúpido con ese chico antes de que te pilles.

Se levantó y se marchó con su cliente.

La noche para mí pasó lenta, me dediqué a servir copas y a entregar un par de caricias a los hombres que me daban propinas.

Cuando el último cliente se marchó encendimos las luces y empezamos a limpiar y recoger el local.

Ya estaba abriendo la puerta que llevaba al edificio donde vivíamos cuando Thom me llamó desde lo lejos.

-Mientras actuaba el rubio con el que has hablado me ha dejado esto antes de irse –no pude evitar sonreír como una tonta.-Katniss, deberías tener cuidado. Ya sabes lo que Snow piensa sobre tener pareja.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante la segunda advertencia de la noche y cogí el papel doblado que me tendía.

Fui corriendo hasta mi habitación y abrí la nota.

 _He tenido que irme sin avisar, mi amigo ha bebido mucho. No me ha dado tiempo de decirte lo que quería, pero una nota no me parece el mejor medio para hacerlo: 555-6289_

 _Gracias por el beso, Peeta._

No me podía creer que me hubiese dado su teléfono. ¿Quería que le mandase un mensaje? ¿Qué le llamara?

Abrí la boca en un gran bostezo y decidí mandarle un mensaje al día siguiente. Me metí en la cama y me dormí en menos de 10 segundos.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Siento haber tardado dos días en publicar, pero es que el martes me voy un año a Inglaterra y lo estoy preparando todo, así que ahora mismo mi casa es un auténtico caos. Además, debo confesaros que no me apetecía mucho subir capítulo porque solo me han dejado dos personas un review (desde aquí agradezco infinitamente a Perla y a por su comentario) De verdad os digo que necesito saber vuestra opinión sobre los capítulos (lo que os ha gustado, lo que no os a gustado, lo que creéis que va a pasar...) Porque a mí me animan un monton a seguir haciendolo y a hacerlo lo mejor posible para vosotros.

Y ya os dejo de rollos y os dejo el capítulo de la semana!

* * *

El insoportable sonido del despertado se iba introduciendo poco a poco en mi sueño hasta que consiguió despertarme. Gruñí y me di la vuelta en la cama intentando volver a dormirme. Pero fue imposible. Apagué el despertador y me incorporé en la cama con los ojos todavía cerrados. Diez minutos después conseguí levantarme e ir al baño para lavarme la cara y despejarme.

Cuando volví a la habitación observé fijamente el móvil con el ceño fruncido. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Peeta me había dado su número de teléfono pero había sido incapaz de escribirle nada, lo había agregado a mis contactos y cotilleé su foto de perfil en la aplicación (salía él con gafas de sol mientras sonreía, muy guapo), pero no había podido escribirle nada, no sabía qué podía escribirle y me daba vergüenza mandarle algo y que pensara que era estúpida.

 _Katniss maldita sea, haz algo o pensará que no quieres saber nada de él._

Suspiré y alargué la mano hasta la mesilla para coger el móvil, lo desbloqueé y entré en la aplicación de mensajes instantáneos, lo busqué entre los contactos y abrí su chat.

 _Buenos días, soy Katniss_ escribí. Sin apenas mirar, le di al botón de enviar y solté todo el aire que había estado aguantando.

Dejé el móvil en la mesilla y me olvidé de él mientras recogía la habitación ya que parecía que había pasado una estampida sobre ella.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Abrí y era Madge.

-¡Bien! Estás despierta. No me apetecía bajar sola a desayunar, ¿te apuntas? –puso sus ojos de perro degollado y me sonrió.

-De acuerdo. –cogí la llave de mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

El comedor estaba prácticamente vacío por lo que no tuvimos problemas para coger lo que nos gustaba. Nos sentamos en una mesa con un cuenco con leche y cereales cada y una y empezamos a comérnoslos. Los lunes y los martes eran los días que Madge y yo librábamos, cada una libraba unos días diferentes de la semana para que así el club no dejase de funcionar en toda la semana, los fines de semana trabajábamos todas sin excepción. Así que estos dos días aprovechábamos para descansar y para hacer cosas juntas.

Madge empezó a contarme no sé que historia sobre que iría a visitar a sus padres esos dos días pero yo no le hacía caso y ella no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba conmigo.

-Katniss… ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿Podrías por lo menos fingir que te alegras de que me vaya a ver a mi familia?

Sacudí la cabeza y me froté los ojos.

-Me alegro mucho de que vayas a ver a tus padres, de verdad, pero últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no paro de pensar en ello. –hice una mueca, no tendría que haberle contado eso, ahora querría saber de qué se trataba y todavía no me sentí preparada para contarle a nadie lo de Peeta –pero no te preocupes, la importancia se la doy yo, porque en realidad es una tontería.

-¿De verdad? –se aseguró. –Ya sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras.

-Sí, lo sé. Es una chorrada, de verdad.

Madge sonrió y siguió contándome las cosas que pensaba hacer en sus días libre y yo tuve que obligarme a prestarle atención para que no volviera a preguntarme.

De vuelta a la habitación encendí el ordenador para buscar qué cosas podía hacer en Miami esos dos días. A mitad de mi búsqueda el móvil vibró en la mesilla. Me levanté corriendo y miré la pantalla.

Peeta me había contestado. ¡Peeta me había contestado!

 _Buenos día, señorita. Me alegro de que no hayas desaparecido en combate._

Me mordí el labio y sonreí.

 _Lo siento mucho. No sabía que decirte._ antes de darle tiempo a que respondiera volví a escribir _Pero en mi defensa diré que hoy y mañana son mis días libres, así que podemos ir a al cine_ lo envié antes de procesar lo que había escrito.

¿Y si él ya no quería ir al cine? A lo mejor ya no estaba interesado en mí después de lo que vio en el club la noche que vino.

 _¿Sólo podrías ir al cine hoy o mañana? Entonces voy a mover algunos hilos en el trabajo para poder tener uno de los dos días libres. Ahora te comento_

Peeta se desconectó y yo miré la pantalla con los ojos abiertos como platos. No me podía creer lo que Peeta acababa de decir. Iba a intentar que le dieran hoy o mañana libre para poder estar conmigo. Me puse repentinamente roja y volví a leer lo último que me había mandado.

A los diez minutos mi móvil comenzó a vibrar. Peeta no me había enviado ningún mensaje, me estaba llamando. Me puse tan nerviosa que me empezaron a temblar las manos, pero descolgué rápidamente para que no se cortara la llamada.

-¿Diga? –mi voz sonó más aguda de lo normal y tuve que carraspear.

-Katniss, esta tarde la tengo libre. Así que dime una hora y un lugar y allí estaré –había olvidado lo bonita que era la voz de Peeta.

-Ehm… No sé, ¿en la puerta del cine a las seis? –nunca había vivido una situación de este tipo.

-Vale, perfecto. ¿Querrás ir después a cenar? Conozco un restaurante que está cerca bastante bueno.

-Ehm… Vale. Genial. Entonces, ¿nos vemos en unas horas?

-¡Claro! Hasta luego, Katniss.

Colgué el teléfono y miré la pared fijamente sin poder creerme lo que había pasado. Alguien llamó a la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con Gale.

-Buenos días, preciosidad. –casi parecía que lo dijo ronroneado. –Me iba a dar una ducha y he pensado que tal vez a ti también te apetecería darte una ducha y teniendo en cuenta el calentamiento global sería mejor ahorrar agua y ducharnos juntos, ¿qué te parece?

Me reí y como respuesta lo agarré de la camiseta para meterlo a la habitación. Gale me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes manos y juntó sus labios a los míos, me pegué a él todo lo humanamente posible y noté cómo algo entre nosotros empezaba a crecer. Me puse roja y Gale se separó de mí sonriendo.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas por cosas así. Eres la única que lo hace. –dijo antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre los míos con ferocidad.

Algo en mi corazón se retorció cuando escuché esas palabras, sabía que Gale simplemente me veía como una buena amiga con la que pasar un buen rato y sabía que tenía más amigas así, pero no podía evitar que me doliese saberlo y que él lo dijese con más frecuencia de la que desearía. Muchas veces me había planteado no estar con él de una forma física ya que cuando él estaba con otras chicas fuera del trabajo me destrozaba por dentro y lo pasaba realmente mal.

Las manos de Gale posándose en mi trasero me devolvieron a la realidad. Apretó sus dedos contra mis nalgas y me apretó más contra él de manera que pudiese notar perfectamente su dureza bajo sus pantalones deportivos. Un pequeño gemido salió de mi garganta y Gale sonrió contra mis labios. Puso las manos bajo mis muslos y me alzó en el aire para que rodease con mis piernas su cadera, con los ojos cerrados comencé a recorrer el cuello de mi amigo con besos y lametones. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de Gale se había movido hasta que se sentó en el sofá conmigo encima, no esperó ni medio segundo para quitarme la camiseta. Un enorme calor me recorría todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en mi sexo. Yo tampoco tardé en deshacerme de su camiseta y seguidamente posé mis manos en el elástico de sus pantalones y lo fui bajando poco a poco, Gale se incorporó levemente para que así yo pudiera pasar el pantalón por su perfecto culo y bajárselos del todo. Al dirigir mi vista a sus calzoncillos vi su enorme dureza escondiéndose tras la tela, me mordí inconscientemente el labio inferior sin desviar la mirada y Gale enterró su cara en mi cuello.

Incliné la cabeza a un lado para darle más espacio para besar, con cada beso, lametón o mordisco que recibía en el cuello un gemido se escapaba imparable de mi garganta y cada vez me ponía más roja. Cada vez que Gale hacía algo así me sonrojaba sin remedio, daba igual cuántas veces lo hubiésemos hecho, y siempre había pensado que era porque estaba enamorada de mi amigo.

Froté mi entrepierna contra la suya provocando que de él también saliesen algunos gemidos cosa que me alegró de una manera inhumana. Me encantaba hacerle sentir placer a una persona con unos leves movimientos de mi cadera Me noté húmeda y supe que mis bragas estarían prácticamente empapadas, pero me daba igual, solo quería disfrutar. Gale desabrochó el botón de mis pantalones vaqueros y los fue bajando poco a poco, cuando ya no pudo bajarlos más me tumbó en el sofá y terminó de quitármelos antes de tumbarse sobre mí. Colocó su mano sobre mi sexo sin quitarme todavía las bragas y un gran gemido se escapó de mi garganta a la vez que un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Con una amplia sonrisa introduje mi mano en sus calzoncillos y acaricié suavemente su dureza mientras él seguía moviendo sus dedos contra mi clítoris. Me mordí el labio con más fuerza y miré a Gale.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó con su voz grave que me volvía loca.

-Sabes que sí, estúpido. –reí intentando parecer que era yo la que llevaba el control de la situación pero lo que ocurrió después me dejó totalmente en evidencia.

Gale siguió acariciándome como no lo había hecho nunca, metió la mano bajo mi braga y siguió haciendo lo mismo pero sin tela de por medio, hasta que metió un par de dedos en mi interior y un grito se me escapó de lo más profundo de mi ser. Siguió metiendo y sacando los dedos de mí cada vez más rápido. Saqué las manos de sus calzoncillos y clavé las uñas en su espalda con fuerza. La temperatura de mi cuerpo cada vez aumentaba con mayor rapidez, no podía creerme que un par de dedos de Gale pudiesen hacerme sentir algo así. Notaba como todo el calor de mi cuerpo se concentraba en mi zona palpitante y sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.

-Sigue –murmuré con la voz ahogada. –Más rápido, Gale.

Me hizo caso y en ese momento exploté. Un profundo gemido salió de mí, arqueé la espalda e intenté calmar mi respiración contra el cuello de Gale. Había conseguido que tuviese un orgasmo con solo masturbarme y eso nunca me lo había hecho. Le miré y le sonreí. En mi boca se quedó atropellado un 'te quiero' que por suerte conseguir retener para no decirlo en voz alta.

-Ha sido alucinante –susurré.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado, enana –arrugué la nariz, como hacia siempre que me llamaba así. Todo el mundo tenía por costumbre ponerme motes y no decir mi nombre verdadero, cosa que no me desagradaba del todo.

-No sé si yo podré estar a tu altura.

Gale se rio y se tumbó a mi lado en el sofá mientras me acariciaba la espalda con caricias suaves. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación durante unos minutos, me gustaría poder estar así con el siempre, como si fuésemos una pareja de verdad y no solo dos amigos con derecho a roce. Intentaba que no se me notase, pero con cada caricia provocaba un corte cada vez más profundo en mi corazón. No podía seguir así.

Abrí los ojos y me lancé contra él para besarlo colocándome levemente encima de él. Gale tardó unos segundos en responder por la sorpresa pero pronto me rodeó con sus brazos colocando las manos en mi trasero y apretándome contra él. Noté su dureza contra mí y eso hizo que me excitase más de lo que ya estaba, no perdí tiempo y le quité como pude los calzoncillos antes de desabrocharme yo mismo el sujetador. Agarré con fuerza su dureza y la masajeé durante unos minutos mirando a Gale a los ojos y con una sonrisa traviesa en mi cara. Cuando paré no la solté y la dirigí hacia mí para introducirlo en mí.

Ambos gemimos cuando estuvo dentro y entonces Gale tomó el control de la situación, se incorporó en el sofá y se tumbó encima de mí para poder moverse con mayor libertad. Se movía rítmicamente contra mí y con cada embestida el calor en mi interior crecía al igual que el volumen de mis gemidos. Volví a agarrarme a su espalda y le mordí el cuello, Gale gimió sonoramente y yo sonreí en mi interior.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Sabía que mi amigo llegaría pronto al clímax y también sabía que yo quería llegar con él, deslicé mi mano derecha hacia mi clítoris y comencé a acariciarlo rítmicamente. Abrí la boca de placer y arqueé la espalda. Gale se inclinó sobre mí y empezó a besarme con pasión y entonces ambos llegamos al clímax a la vez, noté su calor recorrer mi centro y sonreí. Dos gemidos, el suyo grave y el mío agudo, salieron de nuestras gargantas con fuerza. Volvió a tumbarse a mi lado y me quitó los pelos enmarañados de mi cara. Él estaba sonriendo exultante y no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior, cómo desearía poder verlo así todos los días por mi causa.

-Katniss, este ha sido el mejor polvo de todos –dijo todavía con la respiración entrecortada.

Yo le sonreí a pesar de no querer hacerlo, porque si no sonreía me pediría explicaciones, unas explicaciones que no quería darle.

-Me has dejado literalmente agotado, y eso rara vez me pasa.

'Rara vez me pasa'. Conmigo era la primera vez que se quedaba así, por mi mente pasaron las caras de miles de chicas debajo de Gale dejándole como le había dejado yo hoy. No pude evitar imaginar que todo lo que me decía y todo lo que hacía conmigo lo hacía con miles de chicas también. Y aun así seguía queriéndole como no había querido a ningún otro chico. Escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello simulando cansancio cuando lo que en realidad ocurría era que no quería que viera mi cara de decepción.

A los pocos segundos escuché unos ronquidos profundos y supe que Gale se había dormido. Me separé de él y me levanté del sofá. Cogí mi ropa del suelo y me metí sin dudarlo en el baño para darme una larga y refrescante ducha, aunque el peor sitio para darle vueltas a las cosas que te atormentan es la ducha, pero tenía que bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo y arreglar los pelos de loca que se me habían quedado.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y me vestí rápidamente por si Gale se despertaba, no quería que me viese sin ropa porque no estaba preparada para sus caricias sobre mi piel desnuda de nuevo, no después de lo que había dicho. Me sequé el pelo tranquilamente y después me puse un poco de maquillaje, defecto profesional.

En ese momento Gale entró en el baño todavía desnudo y yo desvié la mirada sonrojándome.

-¿Cuánto he dormido? –me preguntó rodeándome con los brazos desde atrás.

-Lo que me ha costado ducharme –sonreí a nuestro reflejo en el espejo del baño. Ojalá esa imagen fuese siempre así.

-Es que realmente me has dejado agotado –él se rio y yo intenté disimular una mueca. No paraba de decir que le había dejado agotado, y yo en vez de sentirme halagada no paraba de pensar en todas las chicas que habían pasado por su cama y le habían dejado igual. -¿te importa si me doy aquí una ducha? –negué con la cabeza y salí del baño para recoger un poco la habitación.

* * *

Iba tarde. Siempre llegaba tarde a todos los sitios. Abrí mi armario y estudié la ropa que me podía poner para ir al cine y a una cena, si me ponía algo informal, para la cena iba demasiado desarreglada, pero si me ponía formal, para el cine iba demasiado arreglada. Contuve las ganas de gritar. Encontré una falda rosa palo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas con pliegues y me la puse junto con una camiseta de tirantes de color blanca, me calcé unas sandalias y metí en el bolso dinero, pañuelos, el móvil y las llaves de mi habitación.

Recorrí los pasillos del edificio a la vez que llamaba por teléfono a un taxi y que estuviese esperándome en la puerta cuanto antes. Me crucé a Madge por el pasillo y le grité que no tenía tiempo de explicaciones, sabía que luego me las pediría y tendría que inventarme algo porque no estaba preparada para hablarle a nadie sobre Peeta.

El taxi apenas tardó cinco minutos en llegar, le di la dirección y expulsé el aire de mis pulmones, nerviosa. Iba a una cita con un chico que había conocido trabajando.

Nunca había hecho una cosa parecida, pero algo en mi interior me impulsó a querer conocer más aquel chico, no parecía ser como los demás y había querido tener una cita conmigo después de saber cuál era mi profesión y ¿qué había más inocente que ir al cine y a cenar? No era como si me hubiese invitado a su casa. El taxi paró frente al cine y mientras le pagaba me debatí entre salir del taxi o pedirle que me llevase de vuelta a casa.

Cuando salí sentí las piernas como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina, las manos me temblaban tanto que crucé los brazos sobre el pecho para que nadie lo viese.

A lo lejos vi a Peeta acercarse andando al punto de encuentro. Intenté sonreír sin parecer tonta. Cualquiera que conociese mi profesión no daría crédito a lo nerviosa que me ponía con los chicos. Trabajar era una cosa pero quedar con alguno sin dinero de por medio era otra cosa muy diferente.

-Hola –saludó Peeta cuando estuvo frente a mí. Le sonreí como respuesta ya que si le hablaba me temblaría la voz. -¿Quieres que vayamos a elegir la película?

-Claro.

No había una gran variedad de películas por lo que nos decidimos por la última película de superhéroes que habían sacado, compramos palomitas y nos sentamos en nuestras butacas a esperar que empezase la película.

-Bueno, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos días? –le pregunté dispuesta a romper el hielo. Cogí un puñado de palomitas y me las fui comiendo una a una.

-He estado trabajando. He heredado hace poco el negocio familiar y la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Demasiado papeleo. ¿Y tú?

-He estado trabajando –contesté simplemente. No quería entrar en detalles y estaba segura de que Peeta no querría saber los detalles tampoco. Me quedé en blanco sin saber sobre qué más hablar. -¿De que es el negocio familiar que has heredado?

-Una pastelería. –se metió unas cuantas palomitas y me sonrió. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para descolgarme de su sonrisa, me parecía perfecta.

-¿Una pequeña pastelería familiar necesita mucha administración?

-Oh, no. Mi abuelo abrió una pequeña pastelería familiar, ahora tenemos fábricas dispersas por tres continentes.

-¿Por tres continentes? ¿Qué pastelería es? –cada vez sentía más curiosidad por la vida de Peeta.

-Pasteles Mellark.

-¡¿Eres el dueño de Pasteles Mellark?! –no pude evitar gritar.

A pesar de que la película no había empezado hubo gente que me mandó callar. Fue inevitable que me pusiese roja.

-Sí, por eso no me ha costado mucho que me diesen la tarde libre para poder venir al cine contigo–sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Como respuesta yo me reí nerviosa.

-Cuando era pequeña mi padre traía un pastel de queso y nueces que estaba delicioso. ¿Lo seguís haciendo?

-Sí. Un día si quieres te puedo hacer un expresamente para ti, desde que tengo que hacerme cargo del negocio no he podido hacer ni un pastel ni medio y no veas las ganas que tengo, es lo que más me gusta de todo. Quiero seguir el negocio familiar pero me encantaría estar entre los trabajadores haciendo los pasteles y no haciendo el papeleo aburrido.

-¿Y por qué lo has heredado?

-Me gustaría contártelo pero este no es el sitio ni el momento –hizo una mueca y cogió otro puñado de palomitas.

-Lo siento, si alguna vez me entrometo demasiado, dímelo.

Entonces la luz de la sala se apagó y los créditos iniciales aparecieron en la gran pantalla. Suspiré e intenté concentrarme en la película.

A mitad de película las dos personas que teníamos delante empezaron a besarse apasionadamente y yo no pude evitar mirar divertida a Peeta, que me estaba mirando de la misma forma. Ambos empezamos a reírnos en voz baja sobre lo cómico de la situación, pero no pude pasar por alto el vuelco al corazón que me dio cuando sin querer Peeta rozó su mano con la mía.

Me removí incómoda en el asiento al notar que nuestras manos apenas estaban separadas por un par de centímetros, no podía parar de mirarlas. Sería tan fácil moverla y coger su mano, pero era como si estuviese congelada. Puse los ojos en blanco e intenté olvidarme de todo aquello.

Pero entonces los dedos de Peeta se entrelazaron con los míos. Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Miré de reojo a mi acompañante y sonreí al verlo mirando la pantalla fijamente, como si rehusase mi mirada. Mi dedo pulgar decidió actuar por su propia cuenta y empezó a trazar suaves círculos sobre el dorso de la mano de Peeta, pero no parecía molestarle por lo que seguí haciéndolo. Parecíamos adolescentes.

La película resultó ser más previsible de lo esperado, pero era una buena elección para pasar un buen rato. Cuando las luces se encendieron Peeta y yo nos levantamos y fuimos caminando hacia la salida comentando la película.

Llegamos al restaurante del que me había hablado y me quedé parada frente a la puerta.

-Peeta, no puedo entrar. –dije con voz temblorosa.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Katniss? –me preguntó con tono preocupado.

-Mira este restaurante. La gente que está ahí dentro usa servilletas que valen más que todo lo que llevo puesto.

-¿Qué? –Peeta parecía no entender mi problema.

-Pues que comparada con las mujeres que están ahí dentro parece que me vaya de picnic. Me van a mirar por ir tan mal vestida.

-¿Qué? –repitió. -¡Qué va! No tiene que importarte lo que piensen esos estirados. Para mi estás perfecta. –se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

-De acuerdo… Pero la próxima vez, avísame de cómo va a ser el restaurante.

-¿Quieres que haya próxima vez? –preguntó pícaramente. Mi reacción fue, obviamente, ponerme roja. Ya me había puesto demasiadas veces rojas con aquel chico, era hora de que tomase las riendas de la situación.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y cuando el camarero nos entregó las cartas me dio un vuelco al corazón.

-Peeta… No puedo pagar nada de esto. –había echado un ojo a los platos más baratos y ni siquiera me llegaba el dinero para pagarlos. Peeta me había invitado al cine y yo le había invitado a las palomitas y el refresco por lo que ya había gastado parte del dinero que había cogido pero aunque siguiese teniéndolo todo no podría pagar ni medio plato. –No tengo tanto dinero.

-Katniss, no te preocupes. Te invito yo. Otra vez ya pagarás tú a lo que quieras invitarme.

Le miré fijamente agradeciéndole con la mirada el gesto. Pedimos nuestros platos (igualmente seguí pidiendo lo más barato de la carta para que Peeta no tuviese que vender un riñón para poder pagar la cena) y mientras esperábamos intenté que el tono de piel de la cara de Peeta se volviese carmesí como me había pasado a mí unas cuantas veces.

-¿Recuerdas el juego al que jugamos en el hotel? –le pregunté antes de beber un trago del vino que nos trajeron. Peeta asintió con una sonrisa. –Pues lo he modificado un poco. Yo te hago una pregunta y tú simplemente tienes que responder _real_ si es cierta o _no real_ si es falsa. ¿Te apetece?

-Claro. Pero yo también puedo hacerte preguntas, ¿no?

-Por supuesto. Ah, y hay que ser cien por cien sincero. Si decides no responder… te tienes que quitar una prenda. –levanté una ceja y sonreí.

-Katniss, estamos en un restaurante.

-Esa es la parte más divertida. –sonreí. –Empiezo. El día que fuiste a verme al club era la primera vez que ibas a un local de striptease, ¿real o no real?

Peeta miró hacia otro lado antes de contestar.

-No real. Has estado enamorada de alguien, ¿real o no real?

-Real –contesté rápidamente mientras la cara de Gale se dibujaba en mi mente. –Quieres tener otra cita conmigo, ¿real o no real?

-Real. –Peeta me escudriñó con la mirada. –Te gusta tu trabajo, ¿real o no real?

Me mordí la mejilla por dentro sopesando si contestarle a esa pregunta. Si le decía que no, podía intentar sacarme de allí y él saldría muy perjudicado, si decía que sí, perdería todo el interés en mí porque nadie quiere estar con una prostituta. Me agaché y me desabroché una de las sandalias y se la entregué.

-Quieres besarme, ¿real o no real? –le miré fijamente esperando su respuesta, pero me decepcioné al ver cómo se quitaba la americana que llevaba puesta.

-Te gusto, ¿real o no real? –con esa pregunta consiguió que volviese a bajar la guardia y que mi cara ardiese.

Me bebí de un trago el resto de copa que me quedaba y suspiré.

-Real –susurre tan bajo que tuvo que leerme los labios para entenderme.

El camarero con nuestra cena apareció en ese momento y me salvó el culo de ponerme roja de nuevo.

-Que aproveche –me dijo con una sonrisa.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Me dediqué a escuchar a Peeta hablando de su infancia y sobre su trabajo, yo apenas le conté cosas ya que ni mi trabajo ni mi infancia eran muy buenos y mucho menos felices.

El camarero nos trajo la cuenta y Peeta metió dentro de la carpeta una tarjeta sin mirar la cantidad de dinero que tendría que pagar. Me coloqué de nuevo la sandalia antes de salir del restaurante.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –me preguntó una vez estuvimos en la calle.

-No te preocupes, pensaba coger un taxi, vivo en un edificio que está encima del club, así que vivo muy lejos de aquí como para ir andando.

-Oh, bueno, entonces nos separamos aquí. –se mordió el labio y me miró. –Quieres otra cita, ¿real o no real? –me dijo completamente serio.

Sonreí ante la ternura de Peeta.

-Real. –Peeta sonrió y carraspeó. –Aunque ahora me toca pensarla a mí.

-No voy a poner pegas a eso –movió los brazos nervioso debatiéndose si darme un abrazo o no. Decidí ayudarle en su debate interior y lo abracé apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, me respondió al abrazo apretándome suavemente contra él. –No vuelvas a desaparecer tres días.

-Lo prometo. –me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de darme la vuelta y acercarme a alguna calle principal para encontrar un taxi.

* * *

¿Que os a parecido la cita? ¿Y el encuentro con Gale? Por favor, dejadme un comentario diciendo lo que os ha parecido, porque de verdad que os compensare vuestro esfuerzo!

Un saludo a todos y MUCHAS gracias por seguir leyendo!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a tod s! Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron (aunque ya se las di porque contesto a todos los comentarios que me ponéis, lo siento si se me ha pasado alguno) y también gracias a los guest que me comentaron y que no pude contestarles.

Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los demás, pero tiene un POV Peeta escondido por ahí! Y también es un capitulo bastante intenso!

Creo que a partir de ahora cuando conteste a los reviews no solo dare las gracias, también os daré un fragmento del siguiente capítulo ( pero solo a los que me dejen un review) asi os doy las gracias con un pequeño regalito!

Y sin más dilación aquí os dejo el capítulo.

* * *

El club en el que trabajábamos era ilegal. Todas nosotras lo sabíamos, los chicos lo sabían, obviamente los jefes lo sabían y la policía lo sabía. Pero esta última estaba comprada por Snow, así que nunca harían nada por nosotros. Pero debían mantener las apariencias y por lo tanto unas cuantas veces al año venían unos cuantos policías a hacer redadas que no servían de nada porque ya estábamos avisados, pero así podría aparecer en el informe policial que todo estaba correcto con el negocio.

Las redadas nos encantaban a todos, porque cuando había redada se cerraba el club para lo que quedaba de noche y eso significaba que éramos libres para hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Las chicas subimos corriendo a nuestras habitaciones a ponernos ropa bonita y con la que enseñásemos menos cuerpo, nos retocamos el pelo y el maquillaje y salimos a la calle en busca de alguna discoteca donde pudiésemos beber y bailar hasta que quisiésemos.

-¡Qué ganas tenía de una redada! –gritó Madge por la calle mientras íbamos andando hacia la zona de fiesta.

Johanna y yo nos reímos, pero nos sentíamos igual que Madge. Le di un trago a la botella de ron que habíamos comprado por el camino y se la pasé a mis amigas, esta noche podía beber sin preocuparme de nada, era imposible que nadie me borrase hoy la sonrisa de la cara.

La cara de Peeta pasó fugazmente por mi mente y suspiré. Él ya conocía perfectamente mi horario de trabajo, por eso por la noche no recibía ningún mensaje suyo. Saqué el móvil para mandarle un mensaje y decirle que tenía la noche libre pero entonces Johanna me llamó a gritos.

-¡Katniss! Han abierto una discoteca nueva. –no me había dado cuenta de lo atrás que me había quedado de mis amigas. Miré hacia donde me señalaba Johanna y leí el cartel luminoso encima de la puerta.

 _Distrito 12._

Johanna me volvió a tender la botella de ron y le di otro trago largo.

-¿Os parece si entramos a este y probamos qué tal está? –dijo Madge dando saltos en un sitio de alegría. -¡Quiero bailar hasta que me caiga!

Entramos en la discoteca y nos dirigimos en primer lugar a la barra para pedir unas copas. La música estaba a todo volumen y había gente por cada rincón del local bailando sin parar. Cuando llegamos a la barra llamamos la atención del camarero y nos pedimos dos copas cada una, ya que costaba una eternidad llegar hasta allí de nuevo. Buscamos un rincón relativamente tranquilo donde pudiésemos bailar tranquilamente.

Colgamos los bolsos en una percha y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música que retumbaba en los altavoces. El alcohol ya empezaba a hacerme efecto y mis movimientos se volvieron cada vez más torpes pero a mí me daba igual. Un chico empezó a bailar con Johanna y Madge y yo bailábamos juntas.

-¡Madge! –grité al cabo de unas cuantas canciones y después de terminarme mi primera copa –Necesito ir al baño, ahora vengo.

Madge asintió y siguió bailando. Atravesé el local dando tumbos e intentando caminar en línea recta sin tropezarme con nadie, pregunté a un grupo de chicas donde estaba el baño y me señalaron una puerta que estaba al lado de la barra. Apenas me faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar cuando me choqué contra alguien que estaba apoyado en la barra esperando a que le atendieran.

-¡Perdona! –le grité para que me escuchara por encima de todo el ruido. -¡Ha sido sin…! –me quedé prácticamente de piedra cuando el chico se giró hacia mí. -¡PEETA!

-¿Katniss? –Peeta parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Le sonreí y lo abracé con fuerza. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ha habido una redada en el club y nos han dado la noche libre. –le sonreí y después me mordí el labio inconscientemente. -¿Tú que haces aquí?

-He salido de fiesta con mis amigos. –entonces el camarero se plantó delante de Peeta. -¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Ron con cola. –me acordé de la otra copa que me estaba esperando junto a mis amigas, pero no me preocupé porque mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a ingerir grandes cantidades de alcohol. Cuando Peeta me entregó el vaso le di un trago largo y le miré. –Peeta… Necesito ir al baño. ¡Ahora nos vemos!

Fui casi a la carrera al baño con la copa en la mano y cuando llegué pegué un gran grito al ver que había cinco chicas delante de mí esperando para entrar al baño. Gruñí y rápidamente me colé en el baño de chicos que estaba prácticamente vacío.

Cuando salí me bebí el resto de la copa de un trago y dejé el vaso en el suelo del baño. Volví al sitio donde había visto a Peeta pero ya no estaba allí. Controlé la decepción que me inundó y busqué a mis amigas para seguir bailando con ellas.

* * *

-Bueno, Peeta. Vamos a jugar a un juego que me gusta mucho –dijo Jago. –Elegimos a una chica y si dice que tú eres el más guapo del grupo tienes que bailar con ella.

Puse los ojos en blanco y bebí de mi copa. No pensaba volver a pasar por eso, esta vez tenia la situación controlada.

-Vale –dije. Todos me miraron alucinados. –Pero yo elijo a la chica. Si voy a bailar con ella mejor que me guste a mí, ¿no?

-De acuerdo. Elige.

Eché un vistazo rápido al local en busca de Katniss y la encontré en una esquina junto a otras dos chicas. Cuando nos habíamos encontrado apenas había tenido tiempo de verla bien, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba preciosa con un vestido ajustado de color azul oscuro y su pelo suelto cayendo en ondas sobre su espalda. El corazón me dio un vuelco y me removí nervioso en mi silla.

-Esa de ahí –la señalé. –La del pelo largo ondulado que tiene un vestido azul. –Todos miraron a Katniss en el momento en el que un chico se le acercó y ella le hizo un corte de manga.

-Bien, tu elección es. –Se levantó encogiéndose de hombros y se dirigió hacia Katniss.

* * *

-Oye guapa, ¿te apetece pasar un buen rato? –un chico alto y que apestaba a colonia barata me empezó a hablar.

-Vete a tomar por culo –le saqué el dedo corazón y seguí bailando con Madge, ya que Johanna estaba muy ocupada con un chico.

Otro chico se me acercó en ese momento sonriendo.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué tal? –saludó educadamente. –Tengo que comentaros una cosa. He hecho una apuesta con uno de mis amigos –señaló a su grupo de amigos y entonces reconocí a Peeta entre todos los chicos que estaban sentado alrededor de una mesa. Enarqué una ceja y sonreí. –No os puedo decir en qué consiste la apuesta, pero necesito tu ayuda. –entonces me miró a mí. -¿Te importaría venir un momento a nuestra mesa?

-No, claro. Vamos allí. –seguí al chico mientras notaba como Peeta me sonreía cómplice. -¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunté una vez estuve delante de todos ellos.

-Necesitamos que digas quién de todos nosotros te parece el más guapo. –dijo otro chico.

Puse cara de pensativa y observé atenta la cara de cada uno de ellos, cuando miré a Peeta me mordí el labio fuerte para no sonreír.

-Vale, ya sé quién es el más guapo. –todos me miraron expectantes. –Definitivamente no eres tú –señalé al chico que me había ido a buscar –no sé si pretendías que dijera eso al ser tú el que ha venido a buscarme. –sus amigos se rieron de él, incluido Peeta. –Me quedo con el rubio. –señalé a Peeta y le sonreí amablemente, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

Todos gritaron de alegría dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Peeta.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que te toca, amigo. –le dijo uno sacudiéndolo por los hombros. –Sácala a bailar.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Peeta, fingiendo –No pienso hacerlo, no me hagáis volver a pasar por esto. –suspiró y me miró con una sonrisa cómplice. –Bueno, vale, lo haré. –dijo rápidamente.

Se levantó y cuando estuvo a mi lado me colocó una mano sobre la cintura consiguiendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Me arrastró por el local hasta un sitio donde no podían vernos sus amigos. Nos quedamos en un rincón y cuando Peeta se aseguró de que no nos veían me abrazó con cariño.

-Muchas gracias por lo que le has dicho a Jago –dijo sonriendo. –Y gracias por elegirme –me guiñó un ojo.

-Tampoco era muy difícil. Realmente eres el más guapo de tus amigos –le sonreí. El alcohol empezaba a hacerme efecto. -¿Vamos a por unas copas?

-Si, claro.

A los diez minutos volvimos a nuestro rincón con un par de copas cada uno, yo me las bebí prácticamente en cinco minutos y fue un gran error porque dejé de ser la dueña de mis decisiones. La cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas y era incapaz de enfocar nada, a excepción de la cara de Peeta.

Bailaba con Peeta de una manera que no me habría sentido capaz si hubiese estado sobria. Nuestros cuerpos apenas se separaban y mis manos recorrían sin parar su torso y su espalda. Me arrinconó contra la pared y me acarició suavemente la cara, acercándose lentamente a mí. Aunque no podía estar segura de que todo aquello estuviese pasando.

-No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de besarte –me dijo acercando su cara a la mía. Me mordí el labio y suspiré. Nuestras frentes prácticamente se tocaban. El corazón estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho, no me podía creer que me hubiese dicho eso.

-Y tú no te imaginas las ganas que tengo yo de besarte. –mis manos rodearon el cuello de Peeta.

-¡KATNISS! –Peeta se apartó de un golpe de mí debido a que Madge le había pegado un empujón. -¡Johanna está afuera peleándose!

Salimos los tres corriendo del local para encontrarme con mi amiga agarrando a otra chica mientras la agarraba del pelo y le gritaba. La gente las empezaba a rodear animándolas en vez de separarlas. Madge y yo corrimos hacia Johanna e intentamos separarla de la otra chica.

Lo que ocurrió después pasó demasiado rápido, o simplemente yo no me enteraba de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Johanna y yo nos sentamos en un bordillo para intentar que se tranquilizase mientras Madge entraba a por los bolsos y marcharnos a casa, después de la pelea nos habíamos quedado sin ganas de seguir de fiesta, aunque también nos molestaba haber malgastado así una noche de redada. Peeta entró también para avisar a sus amigos de que se iba a casa.

Johanna estaba temblando de rabia y de vez en cuando gritaba a alguien que la miraba o a cualquier chica que pasase, confundiéndolas a todas con la chica con la que se había peleado.

Madge y Peeta volvieron juntos de la discoteca. Madge ayudó a Johanna a ponerse de pie y entrelazaron sus brazos mientras comenzaban a andar en dirección a casa. Yo me levanté y miré a Peeta un poco mareada, manteniendo el equilibrio a duras penas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta casa? –me preguntó. Yo asentí en silencio ya que no me sentía capaz de hacer nada más, tuve que quitarme los tacones para no caerme al suelo mientras caminaba. Madge y Johanna nos habían cogido una gran ventaja, pero no me importó porque así podía hablar tranquilamente con Peeta.

-Estás muy guapo –le susurré. En ese momento no me importaba nada lo que le estaba diciendo, pero al día siguiente me iba a sentir muy avergonzada.

-Muchas gracias, Katniss. Tú también estás impresionante.

Me puse roja y escondí mi cara en su pecho para que no me viese. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros para que no me separase de él y yo rodeé su cintura con el mío, tal vez posando mi mano demasiado cerca de su culo, pero a él no pareció importarle, y yo estaba encantada.

-Ojalá no se acabase esta noche nunca. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien. –murmuré arrastrando las palabras.

-Yo también.

-¡Katniss! –Madge me llamó unos metros por delante. -¡Dale duro! –gritó moviendo las caderas.

Yo no pude evitar reírme de una manera que seguramente me habría avergonzado pero cuando miré a Peeta estaba rojo como un tomate. Carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado.

A pesar de estar borracha sabía como encandilar a un chico, o por lo menos creía saberlo. Oculté la mirada perversa y comencé a actuar.

-Peeta… -dije quejándome. –Me duelen los pies. ¿Me puedes llevar? –un puchero acompañó la petición.

-¿Que te lleve? ¿Cómo? –Peeta parecía bastante desconcertado.

-Pues acorderetas. –le sonreí inclinando levemente la cabeza para parecer más inocente.

-De acuerdo –se colocó delante de mí y se inclinó levemente. –Venga sube.

Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y de un salto me subí a su espalda. Entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y rodeé levemente su cuello con mis brazos, posando mi cara junto a la suya.

-Muchas gracias –le di un beso en la mejilla, pero no paré ahí. Mis labios bajaron y se posaron en su cuello y deposité allí otro beso consiguiendo que la piel de Peeta se erizase, rápidamente.

-Katniss, para por favor. –me pidió.

-¿No te gusta? –gracias al cielo no pudo ver mi cara de decepción.

-Me encanta, ese es el problema.

-De acuerdo –dije con una sonrisa traviesa. Apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro y el resto del camino me dediqué a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza, me encantaba su pelo.

Diez minutos después estábamos en la puerta del edificio donde vivíamos todos. Me bajé de la espalda de Peeta a la vez que Madge y Johanna entraban por la puerta principal, sin esperarme.

-Gracias por traerme, Peeta. –le sonreí y suspiré. Me moría por darle un beso, pero sabía que si lo besaba al día siguiente me arrepentiría por haberlo hecho borracha, y en el fondo me alegraba de que Madge nos hubiese interrumpido en la discoteca –Tenemos que repetir esto algún día.

-Sí, llámame la próxima vez que tengáis una redada –bromeó. Se acercó un poco a mí y yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, mareada.

-No me encuentro muy bien. –notaba cómo el estómago empezaba a revolverse. Si no me iba pronto, vomitaría delante de Peeta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu habitación? –me propuso. Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza, pero me arrepentí porque de repente me sentí muy mareada.

-No puedes entrar. –me separé de él para entrar en el edificio pero me caí y me quedé sentada en el suelo.

Peeta se agachó junto a mí, preocupado.

-Pues déjame que llame a alguien que te ayude a entrar, no puedes ni andar.

Busqué el móvil en mi bolso y se lo di a Peeta.

-Llama a Gale. No le des explicaciones solo dile que baje a buscarme. –intenté poner énfasis en lo de que no diese explicaciones, pero no sé si lo notó.

Peeta llamó a Gale y yo sonreí cuando simplemente dijo _"Baja a buscar a Katniss a la puerta"_. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me sujetó por la cintura.

-¿Quién es Gale? –me preguntó en un susurro. Noté un poco de celos en su pregunta y sonreí en mi interior.

Le miré intentando decidir cómo le explicaba quién era Gale sin hacerle daño.

-Es un chico que trabaja aquí. Somos muy amigos.

Entonces Gale apareció por la puerta, corriendo, y se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros. Había bajado sin camiseta, únicamente con sus pantalones de chándal.

 _Por favor, que no me bese delante de Peeta. Por favor._

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Catnip? –me sujetó por la cintura y me separó de Peeta, muy a mi pesar.

-Pues que me lo he pasado muy bien –dije alzando la voz mas de lo normal. –Buenas noches, Peeta.

–Muchas gracias por traerla. –dijo Gale.

Se colgó mi bolso al hombro y a mí me cogió en brazos. Lo último que recuerdo es ver a Peeta alejándose de nosotros en dirección contraria.

* * *

Un dolor agudo me atravesaba la cabeza, como si tuviese un cuchillo clavado. Me retorcí en la cama y me hice un ovillo, me costó más tiempo de lo normal abrir los ojos. Y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda en mi cama.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa porque no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado desde que llegué a mi habitación. Alguien llamó a mi puerta y rápidamente me puse una camiseta grande que me llegaba por la mitad de los muslos y fui corriendo a abrir.

Detrás estaba Gale con los brazos cruzados y su media sonrisa plantada en su cara.

-Buenos días, señorita resaca. –rio y entró en mi habitación.

-No te rías Gale. No sé que pasó anoche, no recuerdo nada. –me senté en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –se llevó a la boca una manzana que había cogido la noche anterior del restaurante.

-Que tú viniste a buscarme a la calle. –murmuré.

-Ah, bueno. Te traje a la habitación, vomitaste en el váter, te quité la ropa, te metí en la cama y yo me fui a mi habitación. –volvió a morder la manzana y me sonrió.

-¿Solo? –el alivio que me recorrió el cuerpo fue inmenso.

-Sí, ¿quién era el pringado que estaba contigo? –sonreí al escuchar la pregunta.

-Nadie. No te pongas celoso –me levanté y empujé levemente a Gale hacia la puerta, necesitaba tener tiempo para mi misma y darme una larga ducha.

Cuando estuve sola suspiré y entré en el baño para poder relajar mis músculos con una ducha caliente. Intenté recordar lo que había pasado anoche pero me faltaban datos, tenía varias lagunas.

* * *

Salí rápidamente de la bañera envolviéndome con una toalla porque mi móvil estaba sonando. Miré la pantalla antes de descolgarlo y me mordí el labio: _Peeta_.

-¿Diga? –dije intentando calmar mi respiración.

-¡Vaya! Sigues viva. No estaba muy seguro de que sobrevivieses a esta noche. –la voz de Peeta al otro lado del teléfono sonaba divertida.

-No tiene gracia. No me acuerdo ni de la mitad de las cosas que pasaron. ¿Cómo nos encontramos? Recuerdo estar bailando con mis amigas y lo siguiente es estar hablando contigo en la barra. Después hablé con tus amigos y nos fuimos a bailar y ya solo recuerdo despedirme de ti antes de que Gale me metiese en casa.

-¿Sólo recuerdas eso? Vaya decepción. Pues si quieres te relato todo lo que hiciste. –me propuso.

-No estoy segura de querer saberlo… Pero sí, cuéntamelo.

-Antes de contártelo querría saber si sigues pensando lo que me dijiste ayer.

Abrí los ojos y ahogué un grito.

-¿Qué te dije?

-Bueno, hablamos mucho. Me dijiste muchas cosas –Peeta estaba jugando conmigo, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiese haberle dicho la noche anterior. –Pero me gustaría saber específicamente si sigues pensando que anoche te lo pasaste muy bien y que deseabas que la noche no acabase nunca.

Cerré los ojos e hice una mueca. Gracias a Dios que Peeta no podía ver el tono carmesí que mi cara había adoptado.

-Sí, lo sigo pensando. –susurré. -¿Dije algo más? –si las cosas bochornosas que dije se acaban ahí, la noche no habría estado tan mal.

-Uy, sí. También me gustaría saber si sigues pensando que… -hizo una pausa que a mí se me hizo eterna. –anoche estaba muy guapo y que era el más guapo de mi grupo de amigos.

 _¿Dije eso? ¿En que momento bebí tanto que la lengua se me soltó hasta el punto de decirle a Peeta todo lo que pensaba de él?_

-Sí, lo pienso. Pero es que siempre estás guapo –dije rápidamente. Me tapé la boca con la mano e hice otra mueca. ¿Pero que narices me estaba pasando?

Peeta soltó una carcajada al otro lado del teléfono.

-No me has visto recién levantado. –bromeó. –Y…también quería saber… -¿aún dije más cosas? Vaya nochecita… -si era verdad eso que me dijiste de que te morías de ganas por besarme.

Pegué unos cuantos puñetazos a la almohada y enterré mi cara en ella para amortiguar mi grito. ¡No me podía creer que también le hubiese dicho eso!

-Peeta –dije con un hilo de voz -¿Por qué te gusta torturarme?

-¿Torturarte? – Rio –Pues eso que no te he dicho lo que me hiciste.

-¿Qué te hice? –el corazón me iba a mil por hora. Juré en ese mismo instante que no volvería a beber alcohol. Bueno, no bebería si me iba a encontrar con Peeta.

-De camino a casa tuve que llevarte acorderetas y te dedicaste a acariciarme el pelo todo el camino –mi mano se dirigió con rapidez a mi cara, avergonzada –y a repartir besos por mi cuello.

-Vale Peeta –dije rápidamente. –Siento decirte que nuestra relación acaba aquí. No creo que pueda volver a verte sin morirme de la vergüenza. –no pude evitar reírme al escuchar como Peeta se reía al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Por qué? A mí me encantó, me pareció muy tierno. –Me mordí el labio y me tumbé en la cama. ¿Cómo podía haber conocido a alguien tan encantador? Todo parecía un sueño. –Me encantaría volver a verte y ver como te mueres de vergüenza.

-Bueno, si me lo pides así… -reí. -¿Cuándo puedes quedar?

-Hoy salgo de trabajar a las tres de la tarde. Si quieres puedes venir a la fábrica a buscarme y luego vamos a tomar un café.

-Perfecto –me apunté la dirección que me dio Peeta y miré el reloj par calcular el tiempo que tenía para prepararme, comer y pedir un taxi hacia la fábrica de Peeta. –Luego nos vemos, entonces.

-Sí. Hasta luego, Katniss –susurró.

-Hasta luego.

Me mordí el labio y colgué.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? No me matéis por hacer que Madge los interrumpiese! Jaajaja, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendolo lo mismo que yo escribiéndolo.

Un saludo y no os olvideis de comentar qué os ha parecido! Recordad que tendreis un fragmento del próximo capítulo aquellos que me dejen sus reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todo el mundo! Quería disculparme por haber desaparecido más de un mes, pero se me juntaron varias cosas que ahora mismo os voy a explicar.

-Me fui de vacaciones una semana y allí me fue imposible escribir.

-Estoy en Inglaterra trabajando de Au Pair y las primeras semanas fueron más light pero ahora tengo un montón de trabajo y las horas libres que me quedan las empleo en descansar, estudiar y tener un poco de vida social.

-Amo a todos y cada uno de los lectores de mis historias porque emplean su valioso tiempo en leer lo que yo escribo y eso me encanta, pero me deprime mucho el recibir tan pocos reviews. No voy a poder crecer como escritora si la gente que me lee no me dice qué le ha parecido el capitulo, si no me dice los fallos que ven en mi escritura o las cosas buenas que ha encontrado en la historia. En esta historia (que está arregladísima) me entristece ver que nadie emplea un minuto en decirme qué le ha parecido, siendo que en la antigua que era mucho peor la gente me comentaba más.

-Como dije, las personas que me escribieron un review en el último capítulo que son:

-Perla (que al ser guest no pude enviarle nada)

-Anayatzin

\- Lui Nott

\- y un guest que no dejó nombre (que al ser guest no pude enviarle nada)

ya les mandé el fragmento del capítulo el miércoles, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR COMENTARME DE VERDAD! Si no hubiese sido por vuestros comentarios no habría seguido la historia.

-Por último quería decir a un Guest que me puso un comentario que decía lo siguiente: "Ya es hora de que actualices la historia por favor" No sé de que manera querrás haberlo dicho, pero no es hora de que actualice nada... Si mi cabeza no puede trabajar porque está saturada no voy a actualizar nada, prefiero estar un mes sin subir nada a subir un capítulo que sea una basura y que no me guste. Acepto todos los comentarios (tanto buenos como malos) pero no voy a aceptar un comentario en el que me dice que ya es hora de que suba un capítulo. Lo siento mucho pero me ha cabreado mucho ese comentario...

Bueno, y después de esta parrafada os dejo el capítulo. Muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo esta historia.

* * *

Baje del taxi en el polígono industrial donde estaba la fábrica de Peeta, le pagué y busqué la puerta de entrada. Una vez dentro me acerque a la recepcionista y le sonreí.

-Hola –saludé –Había quedado aquí con Peeta.

Me miró por encima de sus gafas y consultó su ordenador.

-No tiene ninguna reunión programada para hoy -¿pero qué estaba diciendo? La miré con una ceja enarcada.

-No soy ninguna reunión, es mi… -¿y ahora qué decía? –amigo.

-De acuerdo, lo llamaré. –descolgó el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja mientras marcaba los números. –Señor Mellark, aquí hay una chica que pregunta por usted –hubo una pausa y después me miró. -¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Katniss –contesté secamente.

-Se llama Katniss –dijo la recepcionista al aparato. –De acuerdo, señor Mellark. –Colgó y me miró con una sonrisa falsa –Puedes pasar, bonita.

Apretó un botón y una puerta a mi derecha se abrió. La crucé y me encontré con un largo pasillo lleno de puertas. La recepcionista me habría hecho un favor si me hubiese comentado cuál de todas las puertas era el despacho de Peeta. Me estaba empezando a cabrear.

Al final del pasillo se abrió una puerta y Peeta apareció tras ella. Sonreí involuntariamente y todo el enfado que estaba empezando a acumular contra la recepcionista se esfumó de golpe.

-Hola –saludó con una sonrisa acercándose a mí. –Estoy esperando a que te mueras de la vergüenza –bromeó.

-No tiene gracia. No puede ser que solo yo dijese cosas vergonzosas. –murmuré mientras notaba que mis mejillas ardiendo.

-Oh, no. Yo también dije cosas muy vergonzosas, pero nunca las sabrás. –se rio y me envolvió en sus brazos en un gran abrazo. Disfruté de su proximidad y cerré los ojos mientras absorbía su aroma. -¿Quieres que vayamos ya a tomar el café o prefieres que te enseñe la fábrica?

-Puedo tomar café todos los días pero no puedo ver una fábrica siempre que quiera.

Peeta se rio y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos antes de llevarme al final del pasillo donde había un gran ascensor. Nos metimos dentro y entonces me di cuenta de que la tensión entre nosotros se podía cortar con un cuchillo, cogí aire profundamente y después suspiré. Noté cómo Peeta se tensaba a mi lado y se removía nervioso, realmente parecíamos dos adolescentes hormonados.

Pero entonces las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos pudimos respirar aliviados. El sonido de máquinas industriales trabajando nos envolvió. Peeta tiró de mí a lo largo de un pasillo y entramos en una gran nave donde un montón de personas estaban trabajando en los diferentes tanques de lo que supuse que sería la masa de las tartas.

-Aquí es donde fabricamos la masa de los bizcochos de los pasteles, tenemos diferentes sabores, texturas… Luego se llevan al horno –me explicó mientras me señalaba las máquinas con el dedo -y después se sacan los moldes dependiendo de la cantidad de pasteles que quieras hacer con una forma o con otra. Pero lo que más me gusta a mí es decorarlos –me llevó por toda la nave hasta otra sala en la que el olor a azúcar reinaba y en la que cada trabajador estaba trabajando en un solo pastel –Lo que me gusta de nuestros pasteles es que para la masa sí que utilizamos máquinas, pero a la hora de decorarlos siempre usamos las manos de nuestros trabajadores, las máquinas puede que lo hicieran perfecto pero los trabajadores están haciendo algo que les gusta y por tanto siempre lo harán con más interés que una máquina. –Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Su cara cambiaba cuando hablaba de su trabajo, se le iluminaba y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. –A veces salgo del despacho y me pongo a decorar uno de los pasteles, no debería porque siempre tengo mucho papeleo por hacer, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Detrás de las mesas de los trabajadores había una larga hilera de neveras con la puerta de cristal y por las que se podía ver el contenido, la vista se me desvió hacia uno de los pasteles que estaban dentro. Era pequeño, para cuatro raciones como mucho, y tenía una cobertura blanca y estaba decorado con nueces y miel. No pude evitar soltar un grito que hizo que los trabajadores que estaban más cerca de mi se sobresaltasen.

-¡Ese es el pastel que mi padre me compraba! –le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Peeta lo cogió de la estantería y lo metió en una caja que me entregó. -¿Qué? ¿Me lo das así sin más? –Asintió con una sonrisa –Quiero pagártelo.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar. Te lo regalo. –le di las gracias con una sonrisa y cogí la caja con manos firmes, sintiendo que una parte de mi infancia estaba encerrada en ella –Bueno, tengo que volver al despacho a por mi chaqueta y a terminar de hacer unas cosas en el ordenador, puedes seguir dando vueltas por aquí o si lo prefieres puedes venir conmigo.

-Voy contigo, así me enseñas tu despacho de jefe.

Peeta se rio y me cogió de la mano para volver al ascensor. Hoy notaba a Peeta raro, a penas me decía nada que no fueran explicaciones de su trabajo

Una vez dentro del despacho me dirigí al escritorio y apoyé la tarta en él.

-¿Tienes un cuchillo? –le pregunté. –No puedo esperar para volver a probar este pastel, creo que han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que lo probé.

Peeta se acercó a un armario y sacó un cuchillo, me lo entregó y yo corté dos pedazos de la tarta, le entregué una a Peeta y otra me la quedé yo. Peeta se comió su pedazo de tarta rápidamente y sin apenas mirarme.

Me apoyé en un lado del escritorio y él se sentó en su silla a la vez que encendía la pantalla del ordenador. El logotipo de "Pasteles Mellark" apareció de fondo de pantalla y acto seguido aparecieron un montón de ventanas con ingredientes y números a su lado indicando la cantidad. Peeta tecleó durante unos cinco minutos y después escribió un email. Fruncí el ceño intentando adivinar qué era lo que le ocurría conmigo. Tal vez se debiese a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y ya no estaba tan interesado en mí, o a lo mejor se estaba preguntando quién era Gale y qué era lo que nos unía. Suspiré y Peeta giró la cabeza levemente hacia mí al escuchar el suspiro, pero antes de cruzar su mirada con la mía se arrepintió y rápidamente volvió a mirar a su pantalla.

-Que serio te pones cuando trabajas –comenté intentando quitarle peso a la situación.

Peeta sonrió levemente, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Quiero acabar cuanto antes.

Me mordí el labio y empecé a mostrar un gran interés por mis uñas, ya que lo más interesante que podía hacer en aquel momento era quitarme el esmalte negro que las decoraba.

Diez minutos más tarde el ordenador tocó una breve melodía a la vez que se apagaba y mis uñas estaban horribles debido a que estaban pintadas a cachos.

-Bueno, pues ya he terminado –dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se ponía frente a mí. Se mordió el labio y me miró.

Normalmente sé que hacer en toda situación, pero en aquel momento me quedé en blanco sin saber si debía decir algo, salir por la puerta o seguir destrozando mis uñas, así que decidí sonreírle.

Algo cambió repentinamente en la mirada de Peeta y medio segundo después me encontraba entre sus brazos y besando sus labios. Ahogué un suspiro y abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no dejé que me dominase más de dos segundos. Mis brazos actuaron por su cuenta y rodearon el cuello de Peeta atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura y se posaron en mi trasero, apretándolo, consiguiendo que un pequeño gemido de placer y sorpresa saliese de mi garganta. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de Peeta, ambos sonreímos contra nuestros labios.

Las manos de Peeta se deslizaron por mis muslos y me elevaron en el aire para después sentarme en su escritorio, se colocó entre mis piernas y gimió levemente.

Nuestras respiraciones empezaban a entrecortarse, pero nos daba igual, sólo queríamos seguir besándonos. Mis labios se amoldaban a la perfección a los suyos y el sabor del pastel de queso y nueces seguía en sus labios por lo que en ese mismo instante se convirtieron en mi cosa favorita del mundo. Nuestras lenguas se peleaban entre ellas en un pulso eterno y nuestros alientos se mezclaban consiguiendo una mezcla deliciosa.

Algo empezó a crecer entre nosotros, algo que rozó mi zona más sensible y que consiguió que soltase un gemido más alto que el anterior. Noté cómo Peeta se separaba levemente de mí para que no notase su erección, pero no estaba dispuesta a alejarme de él ni un solo centímetro, mis manos volaron a su perfecto culo y lo apreté más contra mí. Le saqué la camisa del pantalón y colé mis manos por debajo para acariciar su piel, pero no me detuve allí. Una de mis manos separó la tela del pantalón de su cintura mientras la otra se colaba por dentro del calzoncillo y apretó el trasero de Peeta.

Cada centímetro que las manos de Peeta recorrían sobre mi piel se quedaba grabado en mi memoria, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que esto no me había pasado con nadie, ni siquiera con Gale. Los labios de Peeta se separaron de mí y comenzaron a descender por mi cuello, dejando un rastro de besos imborrable. Sus manos subieron por mi cuerpo y agarraron cono fuerza pero gentilmente mis pechos. Enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y apreté mis labios contra su piel para que el gemido que luchaba por salir no me avergonzara.

Y entonces la puerta del despacho de Peeta se abrió. Nos separamos rápidamente, me bajé del escritorio y Peeta se sentó en su silla en menos de un segundo y vimos cómo su secretaria se había quedado de piedra junto a la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Mellark, debería haber llamado antes. No sabía que estaba acompañado… -murmuró la chica con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, Delly. –dijo Peeta. Carraspeó y se arregló el pelo como pudo, lo que me hizo recordar que mi pelo también estaría hecho un desastre. Me llevé las manos al pelo disimuladamente y comencé a peinarlo. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Este fax acaba de llegar –dijo en voz baja y rápidamente. –Es de Panadería Panem, vuelven a preguntar si…

-Respóndeles diciendo que no pienso vender mis recetas, y que en caso de que quiera hacerlo ya me pondré yo en contacto con ellos –el tono de Peeta se había vuelto más agresivo. –E intenta que el fax quede todo lo amenazador que puedas, por favor, no quiero que vuelvan a preguntarme lo mismo por enésima vez.

-Sí, señor Mellark. –murmuró la chica y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Y Delly –la secretaria se giró y lo miró –tampoco quiero decirte por enésima vez que me llames Peeta.

Delly sonrió sonrojada y salió del despacho, consiguiendo encerrar toda la tensión en él de nuevo. Comencé a morderme una uña y miré a Peeta que se había recostado sobre el respaldo de su silla y me miraba como si hubiesen estado a punto de pillarnos haciendo algo malo. Y entonces ambos empezamos a reírnos a carcajada suelta.

Peeta se acercó a mí y me miró.

-Y eso, querida Katniss, ha sido la mayor cortada de rollo que jamás verás. –dijo con una sonrisa. Volvía a ser el Peeta que conocía, bromista, sonriente y con la mirada brillante. A lo mejor estaba nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar. Volvió a poner las manos en mi cintura pero de una manera diferente a la de antes, ahora no buscaba acercarse más a mí, simplemente era un gesto cariñoso –Deberíamos ir a tomarnos el café.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Me cogió de la mano y salimos en silencio del despacho. En el parking de la fábrica se encontraba el coche de Peeta.

-¡Joder! –la palabrota salió de mi boca sin poder detenerla. El coche era plateado, descapotable y tenía la pinta de ser muy caro a pesar de no tener ni idea de marcas de coches.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó mientras abría el coche para que pudiera entrar.

-Es uno de los mejores coches en los que he ido nunca, y eso que he ido en muchos coches caros –me callé súbitamente. La razón por la que había ido en tantos coches caros era porque me había acostado con sus dueños. Hice una mueca y miré para otro lado, Peeta tampoco comentó nada. Arrancó el coche y salimos de la zona industrial para dirigirnos a la ciudad.

-Bueno –dijo Peeta mientras aceleraba después de que el semáforo se hubiese puesto verde -¿qué te ha parecido la fábrica?

-Me ha encantado, tienes que enseñarme a hacer pasteles, por favor. Sobre todo el de queso y nueces. –le supliqué.

-Vale, pero si te digo la receta después tendré que matarte. –me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

Aparcó en una calle secundaria y nos bajamos del coche. Entonces Peeta se acercó a mí y yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Me iba a coger de la mano? Mis manos empezaron a sudarme y eso hizo que me pusiese más nerviosa, disimuladamente me sequé las manos en el pantalón. Pero Peeta no me cogió de la mano, me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y me apretó contra él.

En estos momentos lo odiaba, odiaba que él hiciese las cosas con tanta naturalidad y que yo me cuestionase cada cosa que hacía cuando estaba con él.

Entramos en una cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, en una esquina del local, nos atendieron enseguida y cuando tuvimos las dos tazas de café enfrente la tensión aumentó a una velocidad exagerada. Carraspeé y bebí un par de sorbos de mi café. Peeta se rio por lo bajó mientras le daba vueltas a su café con la cucharilla.

-No me saco de la cabeza la cara que ha puesto Delly. –yo también me reí al recordar la situación. –El próximo día no podré mirarla a los ojos.

-Seguro que ella tampoco puede mirarte a ti.

-¿Te gustaría saber por qué heredé la empresa de mi padre? –preguntó de repente.

Recordé que la vez que se lo pregunté en el cine no quiso contármelo.

-Sólo si tú quieres contármelo. –termine de beberme el café y presté toda mi atención hacia Peeta.

-Mi padre tiene Alzheimer. –abrí los ojos sorprendida, no era la razón que esperaba. –No está muy enfermo, sigue reconociendo a las personas y también las cosas más importantes. Pero hay detalles, como pagar a nuestros proveedores, que sí que se le olvidan y eso a la larga puede ser malo. Además no hay cura para esta enfermedad, así que solo puede ir a peor.

-Lo siento mucho, Peeta. –murmure.

-Desde que heredé el trabajo está mucho mejor, por lo menos no empeora. Soy el pequeño de tres hermanos, pero ninguno a querido seguir con el negocio familiar, por eso me tengo que encargar yo de todo. –se terminó de un sorbo el café y me miró –pero eso también significa que todos los beneficios son solo para mí. –bromeó. -¿y qué hay de tu familia?

Suspiré y lo miré decidiendo si le contaba la historia de mi vida.

-Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía unos diez años –la cara de Peeta cambió rápidamente. –Mi madre entró en una gran depresión de la que no ha salido del todo, consiguiendo que mi hermana y yo apenas tuviésemos nada con lo que alimentarnos. Estuvieron a punto de mandarnos a una casa de acogida, pero entonces mi madre encontró trabajo y nos tuvimos que quedar con ella. –Fruncí el ceño y le confesé algo a Peeta que no le había dicho a nadie –No hay día que no desee que no hubiese encontrado trabajo, nos habríamos ido a otra casa, con una familia que tuviese dinero y que pudiese mantenernos sin problemas.

-Vaya, Katniss… Lo siento mucho. –murmuró.

-Mi madre ganaba dinero, pero lo justo para comprar comida y ropa, por lo tanto no pude ir a la universidad. Así que cuando me faltaban unos cinco meses para cumplir los dieciocho conocí a Johanna y me habló de ser prostituta de lujo. Por aquel entonces lo único que quería era que mi hermana pequeña sí que tuviese la oportunidad de ir a la universidad, y siendo prostituta de lujo podía ganar un montón de dinero simplemente por pasar una hora con un ricachón y hacer lo que él me pidiese. El noventa por ciento de lo que ganaba lo metía en una cuenta que solamente podría ser usada por mi hermana para cubrir todos los gastos que conllevan la universidad. Pero un día mi madre descubrió a lo que me dedicaba. –miré a Peeta con ojos cansados. –Cogió toda la ropa, cogió a Prim y se largó. En estos cuatro años sólo he visto a mi madre una vez, hace un mes para darle acceso a la cuenta y que pudiese pagar la matrícula de medicina en Harvard.

Peeta se recostó en la silla y suspiró. Si hace un par de años le hubiese contado esto habría roto a llorar, pero ahora estaba muy acostumbrada a vivir así, sin saber nada de mi hermana.

-No sé qué decir… -dijo sinceramente.

-Nadie nunca sabe qué decir, no te preocupes. Lo bueno es que sé que mi hermana está estudiando una buena carrera en una buena universidad y podrá ser una persona exitosa. Pero no quiero hablar más de esto, pregúntame otra cosa.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche? –dijo directamente. Una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que me gustaría responderte que sí –contesté con una mueca. –Pero ayer hubo redada y eso significa que hoy tenemos que conseguir el doble de lo normal para compensar las pérdidas.

-¿No hay manera de que te escaquees? –negué con la cabeza y entonces me dio un vuelco al corazón al comprender algo. –Bueno, entonces te acercaré a casa.

-Gracias –dije con una sonrisa.

El trayecto hacia el club transcurrió en silencio. Tenía que hablar con Peeta y tenía que hacerlo antes de bajar de aquel coche. Le indiqué que aparcara un par de calles más arriba por si acaso alguien me veía bajando del coche de Peeta. Salimos los dos del coche y yo me acerqué a él.

-Peeta, tengo que hablar contigo. –me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me pegó a él. –Sabes perfectamente cual es mi trabajo y sabes…

-Katniss –me cortó bruscamente. –Sé perfectamente cual es tu trabajo y sé perfectamente lo que vas a hacer esta noche con otros hombres. Solo te pido que hasta que consiga sacarte de allí no me des muchos detalles.

Algo se estrujó dentro de mí. ¿Hasta que consiga sacarme de ahí? ¿A qué se refería?

-Peeta –protesté –No puedes intentar sacarme de allí.

-Algún día podré –susurró juntando su frente a la mía. Decidí no rebatirle más aquel día, ya se lo explicaría en otra ocasión. –Así que hasta entonces no quiero detalles, por favor.

-De acuerdo –susurré.

Me puse de puntillas y junté nuestros labios. Comenzó siendo un beso tierno, nada parecido al que nos habíamos dado en su despacho, pero en pocos segundos la intensidad aumentó a una velocidad vertiginosa. Las manos de Peeta recorrían mi cintura como si quisiese memorizarla. Recordé entonces que nos encontrábamos en la calle y me separé levemente de él.

-Peeta… tranquilo. En dos días estaré libre y podemos quedar si quieres. –le sonreí.

-De acuerdo. –suspiró y se inclinó de nuevo sobre mí para depositar un beso. No cerré los ojos y sobre el hombro de Peeta pude ver cómo Johanna me miraba con la boca abierta. Mi corazón dejó de latir durante unos segundos y sólo pude hacerle rápidamente una señal a Johanna con los ojos para que se largase.

No entendía cómo me estaba costando tanto despedirme de Peeta. Solo tenía que caminar dos calles más y meterme en casa, pero estaba tan a gusto en su compañía que no quería separarme de él ni un centímetro.

-Nos vemos en dos días –repetí, intentando convencerme más a mí que a él. Le di un último pico y me separé de él.

Johanna me estaba esperando en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?! –me gritó, y juraría que se contuvo mucho para no pegarme una bofetada.

-Nada que te importe –murmuré empezando a enfadarme.

-¡Claro que me importa si mi mejor amiga acaba muerta!

Sacudí la cabeza y me metí dentro para prepararme.

Aquella noche me acosté con tres hombres.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer el capítulo! Y perdón de nuevo por haber tardado tanto en subirlo, voy a intentar que no me pase de nuevo.

Por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios diciendo que os ha parecido el capítulo!

Ya os adelanto que el capítulo que viene va a ser mucho más largo! (ya lo tengo escrito, así que si sois buenos con los reviews lo subiré rapidísimamente)


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Siento haber tardado un par de días más en actualizar. Pero aquí os traigo uno de los capítulos más largos que he subido hasta la fecha.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me comentasteis:

 **Kat-Mk12** , **javi.o** y **rocio fantasia paralela** (a quienes les mandé el adelanto nada más vi sus reviews)

y también a los guest que se tomaron unos segundos para comentarme: **perla** y **L** (pero que al ser guest no pude enviarles el adelanto)

Quería agradecer en especial a **Kat-Mk12** que ha sido un gran apoyo esta semana ya que estuve a punto de dejar la historia colgada por los pocos reviews que recibo y las pocas opiniones, pero me convenció de llevarla adelante incluso en otras plataformas. Asi que este capítulo se lo tenéis que agradecer a ella.

 **Y también agradecer a todos los que me leeis en silencio por emplear vuestro tiempo en leer lo que escribo, pero por favor** **necesito** **(por favor, por favor, por favor) que me digáis en los reviews qué os parece.**

Y aquí os dejo el capítulo.

* * *

La noche había sido muy larga. Las noches después de una redada siempre eran largas. Me tumbé en mi cama después de darme una larga ducha desinfectante, el sol ya empezaba a asomarse por la ventana de mi cuarto. Darius nos había dado la enhorabuena a todos porque habíamos conseguido triplicar las pérdidas en una sola noche. Johanna no me había hablado en toda la noche, seguía enfadada por lo que había visto en la calle, pero yo no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, era lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerme cargo de mis propios asuntos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y lo maldije en silencio por tener que levantarme. Gale estaba al otro lado de la puerta sonriéndome seductoramente.

 _No_. Ésa fue la primera palabra que apareció en mi mente. _Piensa en Peeta._

-Gale, no estoy para mucha fiesta hoy –le dije desganada para convencerlo más rápidamente de que se fuera a su habitación.

-No te preocupes, yo también estoy muy cansado. Simplemente… -me miró y colocó las manos en mi cintura –quiero dormir con mi chica favorita.

Y al escuchar esas palabra Peeta desapareció completamente de mi cabeza. Me mordí el labio y rodeé el cuello de Gale antes de besarlo en los labios.

-Pero solo dormir, ¿de acuerdo? –susurré.

-Lo que tú me pidas.

Me arrastró a la cama y nos tumbamos en ella sin dejar de besarnos.

Unos dedos cálidos me recorrían el vientre y lo acariciaban suavemente. Sonreí y me hice un ovillo en la cama, negándome a abrir los ojos.

-Despierta, Catnip. –susurró Gale en mi oreja.

-No, hasta que dejes de llamarme Catnip. Es vergonzoso. –Gale se rio y sus manos descendieron por mi torso hasta mis bragas.

-A mí no me parece vergonzoso, me parece adorable –después de decir esto noté sus labios contra los míos y ya no pude mantenerme con los ojos cerrados. Me aparté medio centímetro para poder hablar.

-Dijiste que solo querías dormir.

-Sí, pero eso fue anoche, ahora estoy descansado y con fuerzas para hacer lo que quieras –se colocó sobre mí aguantando su peso sobre sus brazos.

-¿Lo que quiera? –pregunté arqueando un ceja. Gale asintió y yo sonreí con malicia. -¿Qué tal un bonito masaje?

Me preparé para su negativa.

-De acuerdo –abrí tanto los ojos por la sorpresa que soltó una carcajada. –Pero quítate la camiseta –le hice caso y después me tumbé boca abajo en la cama, no llevaba sujetador cuando dormía por lo que estaba completamente desnuda a excepción de mis bragas.

Gale cogió un bote de aceite corporal del baño y me echó un chorro sobre la espalda. La piel del cuerpo se me erizó ante el contacto con la fría crema. Las manos de Gale recorrieron mi espalda presionando levemente en algunas zonas que poco a poco conseguían que de mi garganta saliesen ruidos de placer.

Diez minutos después de haber empezado el masaje Gale se deshizo de mis bragas y comenzó a masajearme las nalgas insistentemente. Me mordí el labio para evitar gemir de placer. Y entonces sus dedos acariciaron mi zona más sensible, la sorpresa y el placer no pudieron evitar que esta vez sí que gimiese. Volvió a acariciarme y después dos dedos se introdujeron en mi interior. Mi respuesta fue instantánea, alcé las caderas apoyando el peso en mis rodillas para que Gale tuviera un mejor acceso a mí. Entendió la indirecta perfectamente y volvió a introducir dos dedos en mí, está vez con más fuerza y rapidez, gemí inevitablemente.

Gale se colocó completamente detrás de mí y me penetró, ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo. Desde la primera vez que lo había hecho con Gale supe que sería adicta al sexo con él. Sabía qué debía hacer en cada momento, y sabía donde tocar para que consiguieses el mayor orgasmo de tu vida, pero ese era su trabajo.

Y fue mientras Gale me penetraba una y otra vez cuando unos ojos azul cielo cruzaron mi mente.

 _Peeta_.

Me separé rápidamente de Gale y me puse la camiseta.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –preguntó incrédulo. Y no lo culpaba, acababa de cortar el mejor polvo que nunca habíamos tenido.

-Nada… que no me apetece. –Gale no se lo creyó y siguió mirándome interrogante –Tengo que prepararme para el entrenamiento. Nos vemos luego, Gale.

Mi amigo se puso su ropa y salió de mi habitación dando un portazo. Me llevé las manos a la cara y sollocé. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Me vestí con la ropa del entrenamiento y pasé antes por la habitación de Madge para recibir el consejo de una persona sensata. Cuando me abrió la puerta no me hizo falta decirle que estaba mal, mi mirada se lo dijo todo.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando, Madge. –susurré tumbada sobre su regazo.

-Vaya… me esperaba que te pasase de todo menos eso. ¿Es Gale el afortunado?

Cogí aire y no pude evitar echarme a llorar como un bebé.

-Si y no –dije entre sollozos. Madge me acarició el pelo –Ya estaba enamorada de Gale, pero he conocido a otra persona y… y es fantástico, es bueno conmigo, gracioso, atento, es un chico adorable… Pero Gale es el amor de mi vida, aunque me utiliza como una puta basura, no puedo dejar de quererle. Y lo que más temo es que los jefes se enteren y todo acabe mal.

-Katniss… -susurró Madge. –Tienes un buen lío. –al escuchar eso me entró la risa nerviosa. –Cuéntamelo todo.

…

-Y ahora mismo acabo de tener sexo con Gale. Soy la persona más horrible del mundo.

-Bueno, pero no es como si pudieses de dejar de querer a Gale en dos segundos, no te atormentes tanto –me consoló Madge. Durante unos segundos funcionó pero después volví a sentirme mal.

-Sí, pero tendría que haber sido más fuerte y negarme. Peeta me importa, y mucho. No es un royo de una sola noche. Quiero que sea algo importante.

-Creo que encontrarás la respuesta a tus problemas si te escuchas, Katniss. Pero como ya te he dicho, no vas a dejar de querer a Gale en dos segundos, seguramente te cueste más de lo que piensas. O puedes intentar olvidar a Peeta e irte con Gale pero sabes que eso no te hará feliz. En cuanto a lo de que se enteren los jefes no puedes hacer otra cosa que disimular lo mejor que puedas, no nos pueden mantener aquí toda la vida y mejor será que tengas algo fuera cuando no nos quieran. –suspiró y siguió acariciándome el pelo – Ahora simplemente te toca decidir si quieres contarle a Peeta lo que ha pasado, aunque según mi experiencia, no dejes que esta pequeña tontería que ni siquiera ha llegado a orgasmo arruine tu relación con Peeta, además te olvidarás antes cuando dejes de pensar en ello. –me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó –Y alegra esa cara porque nos tocan dos horas de entrenamiento.

Genial. Dos horas bailando sin parar viendo la cara enfadada de Johanna y aguantando sus miradas reprobatorias. El mejor plan del año. Cuánto deseaba que se acabase ya ese día.

 _¡Ya estoy libre!_ escribí en mi teléfono antes de mandárselo por mensaje a Peeta. Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que nos vimos y me sorprendí a mí misma al darme cuenta de lo muchísimo que quería verlo. Apenas habíamos podido hablar porque cuando él se levantaba para ir a trabajar yo me echaba a dormir, cuando él llegaba del trabajo yo tenía entrenamiento y por las noches yo trabajaba y él dormía.

 _¿Dónde te recojo?_ me contestó en apenas un minuto. Sonreí al leerlo y me mordí el labio. Definitivamente lo prefería a él antes que a Gale.

 _Podemos quedar en media hora donde me dejaste la última vez_ le envié.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y recé para que no fuese Gale. Abrí y me encontré con Johanna de brazos cruzados frente a mí.

-Tenemos que hablar. No pienso dejar que te maten. –entró en mi habitación sin esperar a que le diese paso y se sentó en el sofá. El móvil me sonó en ese mismo instante y Johanna puso los ojos en blanco –Es ese chico, ¿verdad?

Abrí el mensaje y de nuevo no pude evitar que en mi cara se dibujase una sonrisa.

 _No puedo esperar a verte_

-Pareces estúpida con esa sonrisa. –dijo Johanna. Estaba empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa –Si estás pensando en quedar con él ya puedes despedirte porque no pienso dejar que abandones el edificio –puse los ojos en blanco e intenté contener las lágrimas –haré lo que sea para que no cometas el mayor error de tu vida porque…

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, JOHANNA! –grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras dos lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas -¡Ya sé a lo que me expongo al hacer esto! ¡Lo sé muy bien! ¡Pero me da igual! –Johanna se había quedado de piedra ante mi reacción. Ahora me escuchaba atentamente con los ojos abiertos como platos –Me da igual porque desde que estoy aquí nunca he sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora. Nunca. Y el mayor error de mi vida fue firmar este horrible contrato. Eres mi amiga pero ahora mismo te odio mucho, muchísimo por haberme metido en este mundo de mierda. Así que cállate y deja que cometa mis errores. ¡A lo mejor me sale bien! Y si parezco estúpida por sonreír es porque a lo mejor este chico vale la pena y no pienso dejar que porque a ti te encante todo esto yo me quede sin el que puede ser el mejor chico que nunca conoceré, ¿de acuerdo? Y si venías a reprocharme algo ya puedes largarte, a no ser que decidas ser una buena amiga y me ayudes a decidir qué ropa ponerme.

Me senté en la cama y me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

-Lo siento –murmuró Johanna. Esta vez fui yo la que se quedó sorprendida, nunca la había escuchado pedir disculpas a nadie. –Siento preocuparme por ti. –puse los ojos en blanco ante lo orgullosa que era Johanna.

Me metí al baño para maquillarme y cuando salí diez minutos después Johanna había desaparecido pero en su lugar, sobre la cama, estaba el vestido que mejor me quedaba. Sonreí y me vestí más rápido de lo normal porque, para variar, llegaba tarde.

Salí del edificio casi a la carrera y caminé rápidamente por las dos calles que me separaban de Peeta. Quería verlo. No quería hacer nada más que estar con él y pasar tiempo juntos. Crucé la esquina y lo vi apoyado en su coche mirando su móvil y tecleando algo, aceleré más el paso si era posible. Cinco metros antes de llegar a él, levantó la cabeza y sonrió al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia con un par de zancadas, me envolvió en sus brazos y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios.

-Hola –saludó Peeta después de aquel beso.

-Hola –contesté. -¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Peeta miró al cielo y frunció el ceño al ver la cantidad de nubes que se arremolinaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Este tiempo no nos da mucha elección, así que… ¿qué te parece venir a ver una película a mi casa?

Arqué una ceja y le miré interrogante.

-¿Ver una película? ¿En tu casa? –intenté aguantarme la sonrisa que luchaba por salir para que no pensase que me estaba burlando de él.

-Sí, ponemos una película en la televisión y calculamos cuánto rato tardo en perderme entre tus labios.

Carraspeé para matar el grito que habría salido de mi garganta. Me reí y lo besé. Nadie nunca me había dicho nada tan bonito, y había estado con muchos hombres que habían intentado ganarme a base de halagos.

-No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso –murmuré sin separarme de él ni un centímetro. –Pero sí, vamos a tu casa y veamos cuánto tardas.

Si el coche de Peeta ya me había dejado alucinada, eso no era nada con la cara que se me quedó al ver su casa. Lo primero que pensé fue en lo grande que era para una sola persona, y después me pregunté si estaría relacionado con algún complejo físico.

Entonces el móvil empezó a sonarme.

-Ve poniendo la película si quieres, yo tengo que atender esta llamada –le dije mientras me dirigía a otro punto de la casa donde tener más privacidad. -¿Diga?

-Katniss –era Darius. Al escuchar su voz no pude evitar soltar un puñetazo a la pared que tenía al lado. -¿Dónde estás?

-En mi tiempo libre, no te interesa donde estoy. –contesté cortante.

-Lo siento mucho pero Glimmer está muy enferma y necesito que la sustituyas, se te pagará el doble de lo que ganas normalmente.

-¿Qué? No quiero cobrar más, quiero tener el día libre. –protesté. Darius y yo nos llevábamos bien, pero cuando el trabajo estaba de por medio no había amistad que valiese.

-Lo siento, son órdenes de arriba. –murmuró, y después colgó.

Retuve las lágrimas de rabia como pude y fui al salón para darle la noticia a Peeta. Me colgué al hombro el bolso y suspiré al ver la cara de confusión de Peeta.

-Peeta… lo siento pero me acaban de decir que tengo que sustituir a alguien esta noche.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De verdad? Pero es tu día libre.

-Ya lo sé –murmuré triste. –No puedo hacer nada, lo siento mucho. –apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. –Tengo que estar allí en diez minutos.

-De acuerdo, te acercaré.

Sabía que no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a cosas así.

Cuando aparcó a dos calles de casa apagó el motor y se giró hacia mí.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que lo siento, Peeta. Mañana podemos quedar. Pediré otro día libre, me corresponde. –le dije intentando animarlo.

-¿Te van a pedir habitación? –preguntó casi en un susurro.

Cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño. Ahí estaban los celos.

-No lo sé –murmuré. –No es como si alguien me contrata, la gente que está en el local puede pedirlo en el momento. –Peeta asintió y miró al frente. Yo me incliné sobre él y le di un beso en la mejilla ya que no llegaba a sus labios. Un par de segundos después, en los que parecía que se debatía sobre si besarme o largarse sin decir nada, se giró hacia mí y juntó nuestros labios en un bonito beso de despedida. –Te llamaré mañana –susurré antes de salir del coche.

Entré en el vestuario y comencé a maquillarme rápidamente ya que Glimmer siempre salía de las primeras al escenario. Maldije mil veces a esa estúpida por ponerse enferma aquel día. Me senté en una de las sillas para ponerme más cómodamente los tacones y entonces entró Johanna, que se quedó de piedra al verme allí.

-¿Tú no tenías una cita hoy? –preguntó de la forma más insensible posible.

Tenía una contestación en la garganta que la habría dejado blanca como la leche, pero al abrir la boca no salió ni una palabra de mi garganta, me salió un sollozo que dio paso a un mar de lágrimas imparables. Me tapé la cara con las manos para que nadie más me viese, no quería que me preguntasen que me pasaba. Johanna se acercó y me acarició el pelo.

-¿Por qué está tan mal que me guste tanto este chico? –pregunté al aire –Sólo quiero tener una relación normal.

-Ya lo sé, pequeñaja… Pero no podemos. No hasta que se acabe nuestro contrato al menos. –Murmuró Johanna cerca de mi oreja –Venga, tranquilízate y deja de llorar porque vas a destrozar tu maquillaje y si te ve alguien de los de arriba mal maquillada va a ser un problema añadido.

Johanna me reparó el maquillaje mientras yo hacía ejercicios de relajación para controlar las lágrimas. Terminé de vestirme y miré el móvil para ver si Peeta me había mandado algún mensaje de buenas noches, pero la pantalla de mi móvil estaba en blanco.

-Chicas –Darius se asomó al vestuario –salís en dos minutos.

Todas fuimos rápidamente a la parte trasera de nuestros escenarios. Volví a coger aire varias veces para relajarme y que por lo menos recibiese buenas propinas al hacer bien mi baile.

Durante media hora estuve haciendo el mismo baile que hacía día tras día y cuando bajé del escenario Darius me dio la peor noticia que me podría haber dado nadie.

-Encanto, te han pedido habitación.

Asentí tranquilamente pero en mi interior estaba gritando de rabia como una loca, preguntándome por qué estas cosas tenían que pasarme a mí. Me cambié de ropa y me retoqué el maquillaje para estar perfecta. De camino a la habitación me crucé con Gale y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

-Creo que me debes una conversación –me dijo serio cuando me detuvo en mitad del pasillo.

-Gale, no estoy para conversaciones ahora. Tengo una habitación. –me deshice de su agarre y me planté frente a la puerta de la habitación que me había indicado Darius. Cogí aire y entré en la habitación con mi mejor cara de seductora, pero nada me habría preparado para lo que vi dentro.

-No pienso quedarme sin ver una película contigo –Peeta estaba tumbado en la cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza y con su sonrisa más bonita. Cerré rápidamente la puerta para que nadie lo viera y me quedé petrificada. Peeta se levantó y se acercó a mí. -¿No te gusta el plan?

-¿Eres tú el que ha pedido habitación conmigo? –pregunté todavía sin creerme lo que estaba pasando.

-El mismo. Hoy va a ser tu día libre sí o sí. Aunque haya tenido que pagar por estar contigo en esta habitación toda la noche. -¿toda la noche? Eso le habría costado un ojo de la cara. Se inclinó levemente sobre mí y yo terminé de recorrer la distancia poniéndome de puntillas. Colocó las manos en mis muslos y me alzó en el aire para después sentarse sobre la cama conmigo encima.

-¿Y dónde quieres ver la película? Aquí no hay televisores –susurré. De repente, no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, si quieres podemos verla en mi móvil o, y esta es la alternativa que más me gusta, podemos imaginárnosla mientras no dejo de besarte.

No pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

-Estás como una cabra. –le dije quitándole un mechón rubio de la frente –Pero esto es lo más bonito que nadie ha hecho por mí, muchas gracias.

Me tumbé sobre Peeta y junté nuestros labios en un profundo beso del que después me tuve que separar para poder seguir respirando. Las manos de Peeta recorrieron todo mi torso subiéndome la camiseta pero sin llegar a quitármela. Mi piel ardía en aquellos lugares que tocaban sus dedos y mis manos decidieron que no querían quedarse atrás, directamente se dirigieron al borde de la camiseta de Peeta y se la quitaron de golpe. El segundo que nuestros labios estuvieron separados para que la camiseta pasase por su cabeza se me hizo eterno y en cuanto volví a verle la cara me lancé de nuevo a él.

Cambió la posición y esta vez se colocó el encima de mí apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, consiguiendo que nuestras caras estuviesen a una gran distancia. Me miró fijamente y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté curiosa.

-Nada –negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo. –Que eres preciosa.

No pude evitar ponerme roja y morderme el labio mientras sonreía.

Entrelacé mis brazos detrás de su cuello y lo acerqué a mí para seguir besándolo. No quería separarme de él ni en un millón de años.

Peeta parecía que no terminaba de atreverse a quitarme la camiseta ajustada que me había puesto aquel día, por lo que me separé de él unos centímetros y me la quité rápidamente antes de volver a acercarme a su cara, dándome cuenta de que de pronto estaba rojo. Sonreí de lado y me senté a horcajadas sobre el.

-¿Estás cómodo? –le pregunté en un susurro. No quería parecer muy lanzada. Él asintió en silencio y después carraspeó. Volví a inclinarme sobre sus labios al mismo tiempo que él cubría mis pechos con sus manos, delicadamente. Noté un bulto bajo los pantalones de Peeta y me di cuenta de que la noche podía acabar mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Mis manos descendieron lentamente por el torso de Peeta y llegaron hasta el borde de su pantalón. Algo en mi interior también comenzaba a expandirse como una pequeña explosión. Nada más desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, unas manos rodearon mis muñecas y las apartaron del pantalón.

-Katniss –susurró Peeta con la voz entrecortada. -¿Qué te parece si vemos la película ahora?

No pude evitar ponerme roja a la vez que asentía enérgicamente. No me podía creer que me hubiese lanzado de aquella manera con Peeta, obviamente él quería ir más despacio en todo esto.

Nos pusimos cómodos en la cama y Peeta colocó su móvil en una de las mesillas de manera que pudiésemos ver bien la pantalla. Me acurruqué en su hombro y le acaricié el torso desnudo mientras intentaba concentrarme en la película que había visto.

Pero los párpados me pesaban demasiado como para luchar contra las ganas de cerrarlos y dormir un poquito.

-Katniss –susurró Peeta mientras le sacudía el hombro. Abrió lo ojos y miró a Peeta interrogante. –Han llamado a la puerta.

-¿Qué? –pregunté sorprendida. –Pero has contratado toda la noche, no pueden haber llamado ya a la puerta. –entonces Peeta sonrió. -¿Qué pasa?

-Llevas un par de horas dormida. –dijo divertido.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y de repente me puse roja.

-Lo siento mucho –murmuré. –De verdad… -Peeta me besó para darme a entender que no le importaba. –Bueno… nos quedan quince minutos de habitación. Por eso han llamado a la puerta.

-Entonces habrá que aprovecharlos, ¿no? –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Me mordí el labio y lo miré fijamente, preguntándome cómo podía haber tenido tanta suerte al conocerlo. Unos gemidos empezaron a escucharse, provenientes de la habitación de al lado. Yo empecé a reírme y Peeta se puso rojo como un tomate.

Posó sus labios sobre los míos y me olvidé de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Abrí la boca e introduje mi lengua en su boca, y lo mismo hizo él con la suya. Qué bien sabía.

Diez minutos después me separé de él muy a mi pesar.

-Tengo que irme. Y tú también –susurré.

-De acuerdo –dijo él. Pero no se separó, en cambio se dedicó a darme pequeños besos en la boca. –De acuerdo –repitió intentando convencerse más a él que a mí. Me reí y me levanté de la cama para hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Antes de salir de la habitación me giré hacia él.

-¿Mañana podremos vernos? –pregunté con una sonrisa, esperanzada.

-Lo intentaré –me contestó él con una sonrisa.

Le di un último beso y salí de la habitación comportándome como si hubiese estado con un cliente cualquiera. Fui directamente al despacho de Darius y entré sin llamar.

-Quiero mis dos días libres –le dije seria.

-De acuerdo –dijo él mirándola con ojos cansados –Te los mereces. No vengas a trabajar en dos días.

-Y si alguien se pone malo no aceptaré ninguna sustitución en estos dos días –añadí.

Él asintió y me hizo un gesto para que saliese del despacho y lo dejase en paz.

Nada más entrar en mi habitación le mandé un mensaje a Peeta confirmándole que durante dos días no tenía que trabajar.

 _Hablaré con el jefe para que me deje tener estos dos días libres también_

Sonreí ante la contestación y me metí en la cama rápidamente para poder levantarme más temprano al día siguiente.

* * *

Ya me diréis que os ha parecido el capítulo. Seguramente tarde más en subir el siguiente capítulo debido a que me vuelvo a España durante unos días y tengo que estudiar bastante, pero los reviews me animan el alma no sabéis hasta qué punto, así que (por favor) dejadme un review y os pondré el capítulo lo antes posible.

Y recordad que os daré un adelanto del próximo capítulo a aquellas personas que me dejen un bonito review!

Muchas gracias de nuevo por emplear vuestro tiempo en leerme! Un saludo!


	7. Chapter 7

¡MADRE MÍA! No os podéis imaginar lo contenta que estoy y lo mucho que os agradezco todos los comentarios que me habéis puesto!

Mil gracias a:

-Brujita22

-Valeria

-peetaykatnissss

-luisa

-L

-sharonmichell

-perla

-Kat-Mk12

-rocio fantasia paralela

-yurleyangelica

Me siento muy mal porque me hubiese gustado subir un capítulo lo antes posible para agradeceros todos los comentarios, pero me fue imposible. Aunque la razón es importante. Como sabéis estoy trabajando como una Au Pair en Inglaterra y el otro día (hace casi dos semanas) se me salió la rodilla saltando en una cama elástica. He estado visitando a muchos médicos porque mi rodilla no mejora y también me vine a España porque tenía que hacer unas recuperaciones, y ahora estoy en un camping en el Pirineo de relax, aunque mañana me vuelvo a Inglaterra y he querido encontrar un hueco para subir porque cuando vuelva volveré a estar de médicos y no sé cuando podré subir.

Y ya os dejo el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

El tono de llamada del móvil me despertó de golpe. En la pantalla se iluminaba el nombre de Peeta mientras el aparato vibraba en la mesilla de noche. Antes de descolgar miré la hora y me di cuenta de que apenas había dormido cuatro horas. Fruncí el ceño y descolgué rápidamente, porque estaba segura de que me llamaba por algo importante que no podía esperar.

-¿Diga? –dije con voz somnolienta.

-Hola –murmuró Peeta. Me desperté de golpe porque la voz de Peeta dejaba claro que me iba a dar una mala noticia.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté preocupada.

-Lo siento, Katniss. Pero cuando te dije que iba a poder estar contigo tus dos días libres no me acordaba que tenía un viaje de negocios. –hice un mueca y pegué un puñetazo a la almohada. –Me marcho a Noruega en cinco horas.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –susurré. No me podía creer que volviese a pasar lo mismo. Ahora comprendí lo mal que se tuvo que sentir Peeta cuando le dije que debía marcharme a trabajar.

-Sí. Tengo que ir a Oslo para hablar con el director de la fábrica que hay allí y decidir si podemos ampliar el negocio al resto del país. Va a ser un completo aburrimiento comparado con estar contigo, ojalá pudieras ven… -Peeta se quedó callado de golpe.

-¿Peeta? –pregunté asustada de que la llamada se hubiese cortado.

-Katniss –respondió al otro lado de la línea. -¿Tienes el pasaporte en regla?

-Sí, lo renové el año pasado. –para nosotras tener el pasaporte al día era muy importante, ya que de un día para otro nos salían viajes al extranjero con clientes.

-¿Querrías venir conmigo? –Después se corrigió -¿podrías venir conmigo? -Abrí los ojos como platos y sopesé la idea. Dos días en Noruega con Peeta. No era la mayor locura que podía hacer pero era arriesgarme mucho, eran mis días libres pero siempre debíamos estar localizables, pero recordé que Darius me aseguró que nadie me molestaría en estos dos días así que no había razón por la que los jefes se fuesen a enterar de que había cruzado el charco.–Aunque debo advertirte que no podremos estar todo el día juntos porque tengo las reuniones, pero seguro que podremos estar algún rato juntos, por lo menos más que si cada uno está en un continente diferente.

-Sí, yo creo que podré ir. Son mis días libres y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Pero ¿estás seguro de que no molestaré?

-¿Qué? No. Para nada. ¿Te parece bien si paso a recogerte en unas tres horas? –la voz de Peeta se notaba alegre, y eso consiguió sacarme una sonrisa. –No hace falta que cojas mucha ropa, solo pasaremos allí dos noches.

-Perfecto –contesté.

Colgamos y yo me froté los ojos sopesando si lo que acababa de pasar era real o simplemente había sido un sueño.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con unos vaqueros cómodos y una camiseta un poco más arreglada de lo normal. Saqué una pequeña maleta de mi armario y metí rápidamente la ropa interior necesaria, un par de faldas y otras tantas camisetas, íbamos a Oslo pero allí seguía siendo igualmente verano, aunque estaba claro que no iba a hacer tanto calor como en Miami por eso eché un poco de ropa de abrigo. Cerré la maleta y miré mi reloj, me quedaba una hora y media para acudir a la calle donde Peeta siempre me recogía. Me maquillé ligeramente, nada parecido al maquillaje que me ponía por las noches y suspiré al darme cuenta de que aún quedaba una hora y ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

Entonces me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando comprendí que no podía abandonar el edificio como si nada con una maleta, era como ir con un cartel luminoso diciendo que me iba de viaje. Salí de mi habitación y fui corriendo a la de Madge que me abrió la puerta con una mirada medio adormilada medio endemoniada.

-Necesito tu ayuda –supliqué. Entré en su habitación y me senté en la cama directamente. –Me voy a ir dos días de viaje con Peeta. –Madge se terminó de despertar de golpe y se sentó a mi lado –Me viene a buscar en una hora –a pesar de saber que iba a ser muy difícil salir del edificio sin que me viesen no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara ante la perspectiva de estar con él dos días seguidos. –Pero no puedo salir tan tranquila arrastrando una maleta por la entrada principal.

-No te preocupes. –Madge sonrió –Llevo aquí menos tiempo que tú y ya se más cosas sobre este sitio. Glimmer me contó que las limpiadoras nos compadecen y siempre que pueden nos ayudan. Simplemente tienes que tirar la maleta por el conducto de la ropa sucia, ellas verán que ha caído una maleta y saben que significa que quieres irte en tus días libres así que disimularán y llevarán el carro de la ropa sucia a la parte trasera del edificio, tu sales por la puerta principal y rodeas el edificio para que así una de las limpiadoras te pase la maleta por encima de la valla. –la miré interrogante, parecía un plan hecho por un niño de diez años. –No te preocupes, yo lo he hecho mil veces y nunca me ha pasado nada. Me cambio y te acompaño.

Cinco minutos después Madge y yo caminábamos con paso decidido hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba el conducto por el que tirábamos las sábanas y las toallas sucias y que iba a parar directamente al sótano del edificio donde se encontraba la lavandería. Lancé mi maleta suspirando aliviada por no haber metido nada de valor. Nos montamos en el ascensor y bajamos hasta la planta baja para salir tranquilamente por la puerta, sin levantar sospechas. No podía evitar sentirme como en una película de espías, donde cada parte de un elaborado plan debía llevarse a cabo a la perfección.

Madge me acompañó hasta la parte trasera del edificio y esperamos a que llegara una de las limpiadoras.

-¿Y a dónde os vais? –preguntó Madge.

-A Noruega. Es un viaje de negocios, ya me ha dicho que no va a poder estar todo el día conmigo, pero a mi no me importa.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Gale?

¡Ay! Madge había dado donde más dolía. Un pequeño pinchazo me encogió el corazón.

-No. No le he contado nada sobre Peeta. Y si se lo hubiese contado no me habría dejado ir. –Madge hizo una mueca dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Entonces escuchamos el ruido de las ruedas de uno de los carros de ropa sucia acercarse, después una leve tos de mujer y dos segundos después mi maleta apareció al otro lado de la valla. -¡Gracias! –dije cuando tuve la maleta en mis manos. Miré la hora y sonreí cuando me di cuenta que en menos de quince minutos estaría con Peeta. –Madge, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme.

Nos dimos un abrazo y yo comencé a caminar hacia el punto de reunión. Cuando llegué Peeta aún no había aparecido, pero no tardó en asomarse su coche por la esquina. Metí la maleta en la parte trasera del coche y después me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

-Hola –saludó Peeta con una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa y me incliné sobre él para darle un beso. Arrancó y condujo tranquilamente hasta el aeropuerto. -¿Estás nerviosa?

-Sí. Es la primera vez que salgo del país por placer y no por trabajo. –me mordí la lengua rápidamente. Tenía que dejar de decir aquellas cosas delante de Peeta. –Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. No pasa nada –y para acompañar sus palabras me cogió de la mano y me sonrió.

Aparcó el coche en el parking del aeropuerto y fuimos caminando hasta la entrada principal. Miré a Peeta sin que se diese cuenta y sonreí al darme cuenta de que íbamos a estar completamente solos en un hotel de Oslo. Sabía que él tendría que trabajar, pero después lo tendría todo para mí. Moví la mano con intención de coger la suya pero en el mismo instante el levantó su brazo y lo agitó saludando a alguien con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Delly! ¡Estamos aquí!

¿Delly? ¿La secretaria? Quería darme a mí misma una bofetada. Pues claro. Era un viaje de negocios, él mismo me había dicho que iba a tener reuniones y que tendría que trabajar mucho. No era nada extraño que su secretaria también tuviese que ir.

-Hola –saludó la chica tímidamente cuando nos encontramos. Peeta le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió amistosamente.

-¿Recuerdas a Katniss? –Delly asintió y se puso roja. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a mirar unos papeles que llevaba en una carpeta, después me entregó uno.

-Esta es tu tarjeta de embarque, tenemos que ir por la puerta D y allí buscar la puerta de embarque. –nos informó la rubia.

-¿Tenemos tiempo de sobra? –preguntó Peeta, a lo que Delly asintió interrogante. –Podríamos desayunar antes, con las prisas no he comido nada –me miró a mí y me preguntó con la mirada.

-Me muero de hambre –dije yo. Peeta me cogió de la mano y me sonrió. No pude evitar darme cuenta de la mirada que lanzó Delly a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Yo… voy a hablar con la compañía para asegurarme de que las neveras con las muestras llegan en perfectas condiciones –susurró revolviendo de nuevo los papeles de la carpeta. –Tenemos que estar en la puerta de embarque cuarenta minutos antes del despegue, si queréis podemos encontrarnos allí.

-Perfecto –dijo Peeta con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Yo agradecí en silencio a Delly el dejarnos un rato a solas.

Peeta y yo arrastramos nuestras maletas hasta la primera cafetería que vimos. Ellos habían facturado unas neveras especiales con muestras de nuevos ejemplares de tartas para convencer a los empresarios de Oslo de ampliar el negocio por todo el país, pero las maletas con la ropa eran pequeñas y podíamos subirlas a la cabina del avión.

-Peeta –comencé a decir –quería agradecerte, de verdad, lo que hiciste anoche por mí. –me senté a su lado en una mesa y le cogí de la mano –Nunca antes había hecho esto con nadie, y puede que al principio estuviese un poco asustada porque no te conocía y no sabía qué podías hacer, pero ahora me alegro un montón de haberte dado la oportunidad de conocerme y de tú me dieses la oportunidad de conocerte.

-No te he dado ninguna oportunidad, Katniss. Las cosas no ocurren porque sí. –le miré interrogante. –No podemos hacer nada para cambiar nuestro destino, lo que va a ocurrirnos ya está escrito.

-¿Qué? No. Nosotros marcamos nuestro propio destino. Si algo no te gusta, lo cambias y de esa forma tu destino cambia por completo.

-No. El destino hace que cambies lo que no te gusta. Por ejemplo: si no hubieses puesto a cargar tu teléfono esta noche porque… no sé, no encontrabas el cargador o se lo hubieses dejado a alguna chica, no habría estado encendido para recibir mi llamada y ahora no estarías aquí. –cada uno pedimos un desayuno simple, que consistía en dos tostadas, zumo y café.

-Eso no tiene sentido –contesté. –Cargo todas las noches mi móvil. Las casualidades sí que existen.

-¿Segura? Entonces pensarás que fue una casualidad que nos conociésemos ¿no? –preguntó mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla en una tostada. Yo asentí enérgicamente. –Pues no. Fue el destino. ¿Por qué? Porque la chica que mi amigo contrató fue una tal Hannah –reconocí el nombre falso de Clove –pero a esa chica le salió un cliente que le iba a pagar más y por eso viniste tú.

Me miró fijamente con una sonrisa y con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Nunca había creído en el destino, las cosas pasan cuando tú quieres que pasen. Es obvio que muchas cosas no puedes cambiarlas ni hacer nada para que no sucedan.

-Así que, si por alguna razón a ese cliente no le hubiese apetecido contratar a Hannah por la más mísera razón, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí juntos. –cuando terminó le dio un gran bocado a la tostada.

Alcé una ceja y le miré divertida.

-De acuerdo. Todo lo marca el destino. –no pude evitar ponerme súbitamente triste al darme cuenta que, según la teoría de Peeta, estaba destinada a trabajar para una de las mayores mafias de Estados Unidos sin posibilidad de escapar. Pero también me di cuenta de que, como había dicho Peeta, no lo habría conocido nunca si no fuese prostituta. Me incliné sobre él y le di un pequeño beso con sabor a mantequilla.

Después de desayunar pasamos el control de seguridad y empleamos el tiempo que nos quedaba en una tienda de discos hablando sobre nuestros gustos musicales.

Aparecimos en la puerta de embarque diez minutos antes de la hora a la que habíamos quedado con Delly, pero ella ya estaba allí. Me había olvidado por completo de su presencia hasta que la volví a ver.

¿En que cambiaba el hecho de que ella fuese a estar en Oslo también mis dos días con Peeta? Supongo que no en mucho, porque Peeta tendría que acudir a las reuniones igualmente si ella no hubiese venido. Pero sabía que Peeta no sería capaz de irse a cenar o a comer conmigo si sabía que aquella muchacha iba a hacerlo sola. Mesa para tres. Y sabía que para evitar silencios incómodos se iban a pasar el tiempo hablando de negocios.

Sacudí la cabeza y alejé todos esos pensamientos. Debería estar agradecida de poder hacer esto con Peeta. Además seguro que Delly era la que se habría encargado de comprarme un billete de última hora y reservarme otra habitación en el hotel.

Entonces abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que las noches sí que las podría pasar con él. ¿Ocurriría algo? La última vez que había intentado algo, Peeta me había frenado; y no quería que eso volviese a pasar, era muy bochornoso.

-Atención señores pasajeros –anunció una azafata por megafonía a todas las personas que nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de embarque. –Vamos a proceder al embarque, por favor primero embarcarán los pasajeros de primera clase y después lo harán los de clase turista.

Peeta se levantó de su asiento y yo le miré interrogante. Pero pronto comprendí que él tenía el dinero suficiente para viajar en primera clase sin ningún problema. Entramos en el avión y me senté en el asiento que me habían asignado y que, por supuesto, estaba alejado del de Peeta. No era la primera vez que viajaba en primera clase, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía sin estar obligada a hacerle carantoñas a mi acompañante.

Dos minutos después de sentarme apareció Peeta a mi lado. Se sentó en el asiento de al lado y me sonrió.

-Delly no ha podido conseguir un asiento cerca de los nuestros, lo siento. –me dijo con una sonrisa perfecta.

-No te preocupes –susurré.

-Pero vamos a adelantar todo el trabajo posible para así tener más tiempo para ti en Noruega, ¿te parece bien el plan? –le sonreí y asentí. –Ponte cómoda y disfruta del viaje. Puedes pedir lo que quieras, está dentro del precio. –Se inclinó sobre mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos –Muchas gracias por venir, significa mucho para mí.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme –esta vez fui yo quien se inclinó sobre él y le besó hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió. Levante la mirada y me encontré con un hombre mayor mirándonos enfadado, obviamente era el dueño del asiento en el que Peeta estaba sentado. Peeta me sonrió. –Luego nos vemos.

Hice todo lo posible por no dormirme en el avión, ya que cuando llegásemos a Noruega sería prácticamente la hora de cenar, pero fue tan aburrido que no pude evitar dormirme durante la mitad del viaje. La otra mitad la pasé viendo películas.

Aterrizamos sin problemas y bajamos del avión los primeros. Fuera del aeropuerto nos estaba esperando una limusina para llevarnos al hotel.

-Katniss –me dijo Peeta con tono serio mientras Delly hacía unas llamadas –Vas a tener que perdonarme. Pero los socios noruegos quieren que cenemos hoy con ellos antes de hablar de negocios mañana. ¿Te importa?

-No. No, para nada. Ya me habías avisado de que esto iba a pasar. No te preocupes, de verdad.-le sonreí y él me besó.

Llegamos al hotel y bajamos los tres, ya que ellos iban a dejar las maletas en sus habitaciones y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a la cena. Nos entregaron una llave a cada uno y yo me quedé varios segundos observándola.

Peeta era el que me había ofrecido a venir, pero no entendía por qué me había cogido otra habitación si prácticamente ya habíamos dormido juntos. A lo mejor no quería compartir habitación conmigo después de lo que había ocurrido en el club. La subida en ascensor la realicé completamente en silencio mientras Peeta y Delly hablaban sobre las costumbres Noruegas en una cena formal. Después me di cuenta de que mi habitación estaba en otra planta mientras que las de Peeta y Delly estaban en el mismo pasillo. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Si tanto iba a molestar en este viaje de negocios que no me hubiese invitado, no parecía especialmente emocionado en tenerme por allí. Entré en mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama.

Y entonces la cara de Gale apareció en mi cabeza. Lo echaba de menos y ahora me arrepentía de haber venido y no haberme quedado esos dos días con él en el club. Fruncí el ceño porque una parte de mí me recriminaba por no haberme quedado con mi amigo y otra parte me decía que solo lo echaba de menos porque estaba sola.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y fui a abrirla. Detrás estaba Peeta, que no tardó un segundo en abalanzarse sobre mí y rodearme el cuerpo con los brazos. Me pilló tan de sorpresa que no pude cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Su lengua se hizo paso en mi boca y me colocó contra la pared pegando su cuerpo contra el mío, sin parar de acariciarme el cuerpo con sus manos. Se separó y me sonrió.

-No sabes el rato que llevo queriendo hacer esto. –me sonrió y yo no pude evitar reírme. El enfado que tenía se esfumó en medio segundo. –Mas o menos desde que nos despedimos ayer. –me volvió a besar pero esta vez se separó mucho más rápido, como auto convenciéndose de que tenía que irse. –He venido a despedirme y a decirte que al ser habitaciones individuales no podía meterte en mi habitación, pero te voy a dar esto –sacó una copia de la llave de su habitación del bolsillo de su pantalón y me la puso en la mano –por si prefieres dormir conmigo. Aunque también puedes quedarte en tu habitación. –me sonrió, parecía nervioso. –Mañana haremos algo, te lo prometo.

Me dio un último beso y se marchó sin darme opción a decir nada. Miré la llave que tenía en mis manos y me mordí el labio. Obviamente él quería dormir conmigo, si no, no me habría dado una copia de la llave de su habitación. Bufé y miré mi pequeña maleta tirada sobre la cama. Rápidamente la cogí y salí de mi habitación en busca de la de Peeta.

Me duché y vi un par de películas más ya que debido al jet lag no tenía nada de sueño. Fue a las tres de la mañana cuando me metí en la cama un poco amodorrada por el sueño.

No supe cuánto rato tardó Peeta en volver, pero no me había dormido del todo cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse. Estaba en ese estado del sueño en el que era consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor pero no era capaz de moverme ni de decir frases lógicas.

-Hola guapa –murmuró Peeta inclinándose sobre mí para depositar un beso sobre mi frente. Sonreí somnolienta y lo agarré de la camisa para que se tumbara conmigo. –Iba a darme un ducha pero el plan que tú me propones me gusta mucho más.

Se tumbó a mi lado y me envolvió con sus brazos. No me enteré de lo que ocurrió después ya que caí completamente dormida en menos de cinco segundos.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado la idea de que se vaya a Noruega dos días con Peeta? He querido poner la discusión de lo que piensan sobre el destino porque muchas veces leo fics en los que las parejas siempre están de acuerdo, y eso, en la vida real, es muy dificil que ocurra.

Ya me diréis que os ha parecido cada parte del capítulo y recordad que si me dejáis un review os adelantaré una parte del próximo capítulo.

Y DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS. ME HABÉIS ANIMADO UN MONTÓN INCLUSO ESTANDO SIN PODER ANDAR!


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! No, no he muerto, simplemente he estado desaparecida en combate... ¿Recordáis que os dije que se me había dislocado la rodilla en verano? Pues resulta que es más grave de lo que parece :( Asi que he estado muy liada con hospitales, médicos y pruebas... Y lo que menos me apetecía era ponerme a escribir.**

 **Pero aquí estoy y he vuelto para quedarme. Ya os dije que esta historia me gustaba mucho y no la quería abandonar, y aunque me cueste muchísimo no lo haré.**

 **Y ya dejo de ser pesada y os dejo el capítulo. Como recompensa hay una sorpresilla al final y además es más largo que los anteriores!**

* * *

Unas caricias suaves se repartían por mi brazo y mi torso, consiguiendo sacarme del sueño de la manera más dulce posible. Abrí los ojos debatiéndome entre hacerlo o no por miedo a que las caricias parasen. Peeta estaba tumbado frente a mí con una mano posada sobre mi cuerpo acariciándolo.

-Buenos días –me dijo con una amplia sonrisa. -¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Muy bien –carraspeé para aclararme la garganta y me restregué los ojos. -¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

-Luego te lo comento mientras desayunamos, ahora tenemos un rato para estar tranquilos y juntos. –se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿No podemos ampliar este plan a todo el día? –pregunté mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos obligándolo a colocarse sobre mi.

-Nada me gustaría más, créeme. Pasar el día acariciándote, besándote…

Me mordí el labio y lo miré fijamente, preguntándome cómo podía haber tenido tanta suerte al encontrarme aquel chico por el camino. Hice fuerza con los brazos y lo acerqué a mí para besarlo con todas las ganas que tenía, que no eran pocas. Giramos en la cama y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él iba sin camiseta, coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y empecé a acariciar su torso, pero cuando mis manos se acercaron peligrosamente al borde de su pantalón de pijama, el móvil de Peeta comenzó a sonar.

Ambos gruñimos, pero me quité de encima de él para que pudiese contestar.

-¿Diga? –le dijo al aparato. –Vale, bien. En diez minutos estaremos abajo. –colgó y me miró. –Se acabó lo bueno. Si quieres puedes darte una ducha mientras yo me visto, yo me duché anoche en cuanto te dormiste.

-Vale. –salí de la cama y abrí el armario en busca de mi neceser. Intenté que mi ducha fuese lo más corta posible ya que solo tenía diez minutos para ducharme, vestirme y bajar a desayunar. Salí del baño ya vestida y ligeramente maquillada, Peeta me esperaba sentado en la cama con una gran sonrisa. No podía evitar sentirme extraña al darme cuenta que este era nuestro primer viaje juntos, aunque fuese de negocios y apenas pudiésemos estar juntos. –Lista.

Me cogió de la mano y fuimos al restaurante bajando en ascensor. Allí estaba sentada Delly en una mesa enorme con un montón de papeles esparcidos por la mesa. Cogimos nuestro desayuno y nos sentamos junto a la rubia.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan de hoy? –preguntó Peeta partiendo en dos su croissant.

-Tenemos la reunión con el director en una hora y media, y sería preferible llegar un poco antes. Tenemos que llevarnos las muestras ya que tendremos que exponerles los nuevos modelos. Para la hora de comer deberíamos estar aquí.

-Genial. Así podremos comer juntos –dijo mirándome directamente a mí. -¿y para esta tarde?

Delly miró su agenda y sonrió a Peeta tímidamente.

-No. Lo tienes libre.

* * *

Cogí mi chaqueta y salí del hotel con el mapa que me habían proporcionado en recepción dispuesta a aprovechar el viaje y hacer un poco de turismo por la ciudad mientras Peeta estaba reunido. No había mucho que ver en la ciudad así que no tuve problemas para elegir qué ver y que no.

A la hora de comer estaba agotada, pero me dirigí rápidamente al hotel para poder estar más tiempo con Peeta. Conforme me acercaba a la puerta de la habitación comencé a escuchar unas voces discutiendo. Enseguida me di cuenta de que eran Peeta y Delly. Entré y ambos dejaron de hablar de golpe.

-¿Qué tal tu mañana? –preguntó Peeta intentando romper por completo la discusión que estaba teniendo con Delly.

-Muy turística –sonreí. -¿Qué tal vuestra reunión?

-Genial. Han aceptado ampliar el negocio a todo el país. –cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. -¿Qué te apetece hacer esta noche?

Antes de que me diera tiempo de responder Delly se acercó a nosotros y me miró fijamente.

-¿Dejarías que Peeta tirase a la basura una gran oportunidad para ampliar su negocio para que pasase una noche contigo? –preguntó bruscamente.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a Peeta interrogante.

-No le hagas caso –dijo Peeta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No –dijo Delly agarrando del brazo a Peeta y separándolo de mí. La mire con el ceño fruncido y sin entender nada de los que estaba pasando. –No voy a permitir que tires una gran oportunidad por la borda simplemente por pasar una sola noche con alguien que acabas de conocer y con la que puedes pasar todo el tiempo del mundo en Miami.

No tenía mucha relación con Delly y lo que acababa de decir mi había dolido. En ningún momento se me habría ocurrido a mí decir algo tan brusco de ella y más estando las dos en la misma habitación.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios está pasando? –pregunté alzando la voz. Peeta lanzó una larga y severa mirada a Delly y después la relajó para mirarme a mí.

-Lo que ocurre es que nos han invitado a un baile benéfico al que van a asistir muchos empresarios de Europa a los que podría convencer para que se unieran a mi negocio. Pero –dijo resaltando la palabra y mirando brevemente a Delly –no te he traído aquí para que te aprendas de memoria este hotel, no he sido justo contigo y por eso, esta noche, quiero pasarla contigo.

Me mordí el labio por la ternura que desprendían las palabras de Peeta.

-Te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas traído aquí, de verdad. Y aunque me encantaría pasar esta noche contigo, no puedo permitir que no aproveches esta oportunidad –Delly respiró aliviada y sonrió. En cambio Peeta me miró triste y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Peeta –murmuró Delly –si te sirve de consuelo he pedido tres entradas, así, si ella quiere, puede venir.

Una pequeña luz se encendió en la mirada de él.

-¿Te parece buena idea? Así podría estar contigo y podría encontrar futuros clientes a la vez.

Lo sopesé por un momento. Podría ser una gran noche, bailaría con Peeta, hablaríamos… Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que se centrase tanto en los negocios que se olvidase de mí. Aunque también se suponía que este viaje era para estar juntos todo el tiempo posible.

-No puedo negarme a tal proposición –sonreí. Y entonces me di cuenta -¿es una cena de gala? Porque no he traído ropa bonita.

Peeta me abrazó y cuando se separó de mí dejó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Nadie se esperaba esto así que yo también tengo que comprarme algo y seguro que Delly también –la rubia asintió.

Salimos del hotel y nos metimos en un taxi que nos llevó al centro de la ciudad donde estaban las tiendas más caras.

Miré con envidia los escaparates y pensé en el poco dinero que tenía en mi cuenta bancaria. Si no le enviase prácticamente todo el dinero a Prim cada mes para que pudiera tener una vida digna podría permitirme perfectamente la ropa que se vendía en ese tipo de tiendas.

Noté una presión en la mano y me giré hacia Peeta que me sonreía.

-Hazme un favor y no mires los precios, lo voy a pagar todo yo, incluso lo de Delly –se acercó a mí más aun y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Pues entonces te deberé muchas cenas –le dije intentando calcular cuántas cenas podía permitirme.

-Me parece justo.

Entramos a la primera tienda y me negué a hacer caso a Peeta. Cogería el vestido más barato, daba igual lo feo que fuese.

La asistenta nos colocó a cada uno en un probador y nos fue entregando diferentes vestidos o trajes a cada uno. Mi plan de mirar primero el precio fue un total fracaso porque ni siquiera existía la etiqueta donde te señalaba el precio o la talla; así que me probé todos los vestidos descartando los que me quedaban grandes o pequeños. Intentaba adivinar el precio de los vestidos a través de la calidad del tejido pero llegó un momento en el que me estaba volviendo loca así que decidí hacer caso a Peeta y compré el vestido que más me gustaba.

Cogí un vestido verde oscuro que se ajustaba al pecho y a mi cintura y que después caía suelto hasta el suelo. Delly se decidió por un elegante vestido corto blanco y negro y Peeta se compró un bonito traje negro. De zapatos cogí los más sencillos y baratos ya que ni siquiera se iban a ver.

Volvimos al hotel para cenar y empezar a arreglarnos. Una vez en la habitación Peeta entró directamente en el baño para darse una ducha mientras yo preparaba la ropa y el maquillaje que iba a usar.

-Katniss –la cabeza mojada de Peeta se asomó por una pequeña rendija de la puerta del baño. Me giré hacia él y levanté una ceja. -¿Te importaría pasarme los calzoncillos y los pantalones del traje?

-¿Por qué no vienes tú a buscarlos? –le propuse con voz sugerente.

-No, por favor. Pásamelos –sonrió nervioso y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que acercárselos con la cara roja como un tomate.

Definitivamente pasaba algo. Todo iba bien entre nosotros hasta que algún tema relacionado con el sexo surgía.

Dos minutos después Peeta salió del baño vestido únicamente con los pantalones del traje y oliendo a su colonia, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que yo entrase a la ducha.

En menos de una hora ya estábamos los tres completamente arreglados y en un coche que nos habían enviado para recogernos y llevarnos al baile benéfico. El edificio donde se iba a celebrar era enorme, en la entrada habían colocado varios valet que se hacían cargo de llevar los coches al aparcamiento y también había una zona acordonada tras la que estaban situados varias personas con cámaras, a nosotros no nos hicieron ninguna foto pero supuse que algún empresario importante aparecería aquella noche. Dejamos los abrigos en el guardarropa y nos dirigimos al salón principal.

Nada más entrar Peeta me cogió de la mano y me dio un leve tirón para que le siguiera a una zona un poco mas despejada.

-Katniss, quiero explicarte lo que ha ocurrido antes en la habitación –dijo directamente. –De verdad, pero no aquí. Créeme cuando digo que es por mí, no por ti. –saludó a lo lejos a alguien y volvió a centrar su vista en mí. –Quiero disfrutar de esta noche contigo, y te prometo que cuando volvamos a Estados Unidos te lo explicaré todo.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes.

Me cogió de la mano y entramos en la gran sala donde se celebraba el evento.

Una gran cantidad de camareros estaban repartiendo bebidas y comida por todo el local, nos acercamos a uno y cogimos un canapé cada uno y una copa de vino. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando alguien se acercó a Peeta para saludarlo y presentarse como el dueño de una gran empresa de pastelería, estuvieron intercambiando técnicas de decorar los pasteles. En todo el rato Peeta estuvo sosteniendo mi mano y me la apretaba de vez en cuando.

Me presentó a unos cuantos empresarios de los que no recordaría el nombre después.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –me preguntó al cabo de una hora de haber llegado. Asentí con una sonrisa, aunque no fuese verdad. Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y yo cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo. –Si quieres luego podemos bailar juntos.

Esta vez sí que sonreí de verdad. Al ver que más personas querían hablar con Peeta decidí darme una pequeña vuelta por la sala y de paso coger otra copa más de vino. Cerca de la mesa de las bebidas vi que estaba Delly con un vaso de alcohol en la mano y observando fijamente en una dirección. Al llegar a su lado comprobé que a quien miraba era a Peeta.

-Hola –saludé.

Delly me hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin ni siquiera mirarme y se terminó su bebida de un solo trago.

-Tienes mucha suerte, ¿sabes? –me dijo. La miré interrogante y entonces se giró hacia mí. –De haber encontrado a Peeta. Y de que él te encontrase a ti. Espero que no le hagas daño.

Enarqué una ceja y la miré muy seria.

-¿De verdad? Porque yo creo que quieres lo contrario –ahora fue ella la que me miró sin comprender. –No te lo tomes a mal pero, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de la manera en la que lo miras. –nada más decir eso se puso roja. –No te preocupes, no pensaba decirle nada.

Se quedó callada unos minutos.

-¿No piensas decirme nada de que ni se me ocurra acercarme a él o algo así? –preguntó.

-¿Qué? No. Si algún día Peeta decide estar contigo en vez de conmigo no te lo reprocharía a ti, ni a él tampoco. Habría sido su decisión. –me terminé mi copa de vino y suspiré.

Delly abrió los ojos y volvió a fijar su vista en Peeta. Mi relación con Peeta iba muy bien, y yo tenía mucha confianza en mi misma. Pero si alguna vez él decidía dejarme no me enfadaría con él ni con la chica con la que se fuese, no podía enfadarme con alguien que me hubiese dejado de querer y menos con alguien como Peeta, al que no llegaría a merecerme ni en un millón de vidas. Porque tenemos lo que merecemos, pero yo no me lo merecía.

Mi chico giró la cabeza hacia nosotras al finalizar la conversación con una mujer mayor y vino hacia nosotras con una gran sonrisa.

-Delly, no te lo vas a creer, esa era Alma Coin, la mejor publicista de Estados Unidos y me ha dicho que vendrá a la fabrica para proponernos una buena campaña publicitaria. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

La rubia sonrió y abrazó a Peeta. Yo también sonreí, contenta por la noticia, pero no podía dejar de sentirme en un segundo plano en aquella situación. Era un viaje de negocios y yo lo sabía desde el principio pero supongo que las expectativas que me había creado del viaje no se habían hecho realidad. Cuando se separaron Peeta se plantó delante de mí y me cogió de las manos.

-¿Te apetece bailar ahora? –asentí y fuimos hacia la pista de baile. Me cogió de la cintura y empezamos a movernos al ritmo lento de la música. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le sonreí. -¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos de esto un rato antes para ir al hotel y estar tranquilamente en nuestra habitación? –me susurró acercando sus labios a mi oreja.

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero interponerme en tus negocios.

-Completamente seguro. Mis negocios pueden esperar. Pero yo no puedo esperar a estar contigo a solas.

Me mordí el labio y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho para que no viese el color rojo de mis mejillas.

-Vale –asentí con una sonrisa.

-Peeta Mellark –dijo alguien cerca de nosotros. Nos separamos y dejamos de bailar. Un hombre de mediana edad y bajito estaba frente a nosotros con una sonrisa. –Soy el CEO de la empresa de Alma Coin, a la que has conocido antes… Me gustaría hablar con usted.

Peeta le puso una mano en el hombro a aquel hombre y le sonrió educadamente.

-Ya he concertado una cita con Coin, hablaremos de negocios el día que vengan a nuestra fábrica. Así que ahora me gustaría poder bailar tranquilamente.

Abrí los ojos tanto que parecía que se iban a salirse de las cuencas. Cuando el hombre se marchó me giré sorprendida hacia Peeta.

-¿Pero estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre no hablar con él? –le dije seriamente preocupada por el futuro de esa reunión que iba a tener en un principio.

-Sí que voy a hablar con él, el día que vengan a la reunión que hemos concertado. Además, yo ahora quiero bailar contigo.

Sonreí mientras sacudía la cabeza y le di un pequeño beso en los labios a modo de agradecimiento.

No sé cuánto rato estuvimos bailando, pero me lo pasé realmente bien. No dejamos de reírnos mientras bailábamos y dábamos vueltas a nuestro alrededor.

-Necesito sentarme un poco –le dije a Peeta. –Estos tacones me están matando.

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos al hotel? –me propuso con una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza y me dirigí al guardarropa en el que habíamos dejado los abrigos mientras Peeta iba a avisar a Delly de que nos marchábamos por si quería volver en el mismo coche.

-Delly se ha debido ir porque no la encuentro por ninguna parte.

Entramos en el coche y desde ese mismo instante no nos separamos. Estuvimos todo el trayecto besándonos dulcemente y repartiendo suaves caricias por nuestras caras.

Nada más pasar la puerta de nuestra habitación del hotel las manos se dirigieron a la cremallera de mi vestido y me la bajaron. La sorpresa tomó forma en mi cara y miré a Peeta interrogante, pero no me contestó y pasó directamente a besarme. Mi vestido desapareció de mi cuerpo en menos de dos segundos y me quedé con la ropa interior de encaje que me había puesto a propósito por si acaso la noche acababa de aquel modo.

-Madre mía… -murmuró Peeta mordiéndose el labio.

No era la primera vez que me veía así, de hecho la primera vez que me vio fue así. Pero supongo que no era lo mismo ver desnuda a una desconocida que ver desnuda a la chica que te gusta. Me quedé pensando si me pasaría lo mismo a mí con él teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de hombres desnudos que había visto. Comencé a desabrocharle la camiseta y cuando se la quité también me deshice de la camiseta interior de tirantes que llevaba debajo para que no se le transparentase la camisa. No estoy segura de si puse los ojos en blanco o si me puse bizca, pero Peeta se rio ante el gesto que hice con los ojos. Pero no podía haber reaccionado de otra manera al ver su torso.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me empujó levemente hacia la cama para que me tumbase en ella con él encima. Alcé mi cabeza para llegar a sus labios y pegarme a ellos como si fuese lo único que podía mantenerme viva. Y entonces noté una presión en mi entrepierna que consiguió que toda mi sangre se posara en mis mejillas.

No sabía de dónde había salido esa faceta de Peeta pero no me desagradaba en absoluto. Un pequeño gemido salió de mi garganta que consiguió que Peeta se separase de mí y me mirase con una sonrisa pícara, me puse aún más roja si era posible y me mordí el labio de los nervios. Y entonces ocurrió algo que no me esperaba.

Peeta se apoyó sobre su brazo derecho y metió su mano izquierda en mis bragas para empezar a acariciar mi clítoris con sus dedos. Mis uñas se clavaron en su brazo por la sorpresa y por el placer y me boca se abrió en un mudo gemido.

-¿Te gusta? –me susurró.

-Sí –gemí. –No pares.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando noté uno de sus dedos dentro de mí. Me mordí el labio para deshacer el gemido que luchaba por salir de mi garganta, me agarré con más fuerza a sus hombros y escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me tocaban de esa manera. Gale sabía tocarme muy bien pero no lo hacía como Peeta. El rubio lo hacía con cariño y sin esperar nada a cambio, lo hacía porque quería. Sin embargo, Gale lo hacía porque sabía que después se lo iba a hacer yo

Llegó un momento que no pude contener los gemidos y salieron disparados por mi boca. La sonrisa de Peeta no abandonó su cara en ningún momento y yo me sentí sumamente feliz al ver que le gustaba que yo disfrutase. Noté como iba a llegar pronto al clímax y clavé mis dientes en su clavícula mientras explotaba. Cerré los ojos y me escondí en su pecho mientras él retiraba su mano. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

Me atreví a mirarle pasados unos segundos y me mordí el labio avergonzada por los ruidos que había hecho. Él estaba sonriendo y no pude evitar ponerme más roja que un tomate.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Gale me lo había hecho millones de veces y nunca había tenido esta reacción. Nunca me había ruborizado por sentir vergüenza al mirar a la persona que me había tocado. Me estaba comportando como una adolescente.

Busqué sus labios desesperadamente y no me separé de él en los siguientes minutos.

-¿Me dejas ahora a mí? –le pregunté medio temerosa por su respuesta. Teniendo en cuenta todas las veces que me había cortado no sabía si aceptaría que yo también le tocase.

Por respuesta me cogió la mano y me la metió bajo sus pantalones desabrochados y bajo sus calzoncillos. Agarré su miembro con mi mano derecha y comencé a acariciarlo con dificultad debido a la ropa que llevaba por encima. Peeta se dio cuenta y se bajó los pantalones hasta la mitad de sus muslos. No pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia abajo y para variar me puse roja al ver su miembro. No era el más grande que hubiese visto nunca, ni el más grueso, pero podía dejar atrás a la mayoría de los clientes que había tenido, incluido Gale.

-¿Te estás poniendo roja? –me preguntó mostrando su perfecta sonrisa. Le saqué la lengua y decidí concentrarme en lo que tenía entre las manos. Seguí masajeando su miembro lentamente, comprobando que lo hacía bien al ver cómo Peeta tragaba saliva antes de suspirar y viendo cómo cerraba los ojos y abría la boca poco a poco. Esta vez era mi turno de hacer que se sonrojase. Aumenté el ritmo notablemente y obtuve un gruñido de placer como respuesta. –Dios mio… -susurró con una voz ronca. –No pares, por favor.

-No lo haré –ronroneé.

Intenté aumentar más el ritmo pero me di cuenta de que las manos me temblaban. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Había hecho eso millones de veces, sabía perfectamente cómo se hacía.

Ni siquiera con Gale me había ocurrido aquello la primera vez. Tragué saliva para intentar relajarme y decidí hacerlo lo mejor que sabía. Peeta se tumbó sobre su espalda y se puso las manos sobre la cara. Me mordí el labio y dos segundos después recorrí con mi lengua toda la longitud de su miembro, sacando un gran gemido de sorpresa y de placer de su boca. Se medio incorporó apoyándose en sus codos y me miró con los ojos abiertos. Aproveché la oportunidad y mientras mantenía la vista fija en él me metí lentamente su pene en mi boca a la vez que jugaba con mi lengua. Peeta se volvió a tumbar de un golpe con un gruñido.

-Katniss –dijo apresurado un minuto después.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté preocupada.

-Para, para –al mirarle interrogante, se puso rojo –No quiero correrme así.

Aquello también era nuevo para mí. Nunca antes me habían avisado de que se iban a correr, y mucho menos habían decidido no correrse. Mi sorpresa duró más de lo normal pero no tardé en colocarme a horcajadas sobre él y darle un largo beso. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis pechos cubiertos por el sujetador y los comenzaron a masajear con cariño.

-Peeta… -susurré prácticamente pegada a sus labios. Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. –Muchas gracias por todo. Por haberme invitado, por el baile y… por todo. En realidad… gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida.

-De nada –sonrió. –Pero el que debería dar gracias por haberme aceptado en tu vida debería ser yo –negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía y suspiré. –De verdad te digo que me hubiese gustado pasar mucho más tiempo contigo este fin de semana.

-Bueno, si no hubiese venido habríamos pasado juntos mucho menos tiempo, ¿no?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y me estrechó aún más entre sus brazos. Suspiró y me dio un beso entre mis pechos.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor necesito que me digáis qué os ha parecido el capítulo después de tanto tiempo sin subir.**

 **¿Os esperabais que pasase eso entre Peeta y Katniss?**

 **Volveré a mandar un PM adelantado a aquellas personas que me dejen un review con un pequeño fragmento del siguiente capítulo.**

 **¿Qué creéis que pasará en el futuro? Como siempre si os gustaría que pasase algo me lo podéis dejar en los reviews y yo miraré si puedo introducirlo en la historia.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME COMENTARON EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**

 **- Valeria**

 **- L**

 **- Al Guest sin nombre**

 **- damalunaely**

 **-Brujita22**

 **- perla**

 **- peetaykatnissss**

 **- sharonmichell**

 **- Kat-Mk12**


End file.
